GuyFace
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Au romantic comedy, Hinata's pov. Hinata's in town for her cousin's birthday when she meets Mr. Cutey...but he has a girlfriend; bitchface. Life sucks. And life sucks even more when stupid friends drop giant 'news' on you. NaruOC, NaruHina, KibaHina.
1. Guyface

Guy Face

So I'm just standing in the line, wondering if I should have chips and a burger or just chips (though it totally doesn't matter; as all fat goes to my boobs) when...oh my God the cutest guy appears, then oh my God he's walking towards me, and oh my God he smiles at me, and oh my God I feel like falling to the floor and dying...and then Oh. My. God. I do...fall over I mean. Sadly I don't die, and I say sadly, as dying just then would be a lot quicker and easier than dying the slow painful death of embarrassment.

I pick myself up off the ground (what the hell did I even trip on? I was stationary!) and blush bright red when I notice Mr. Cutey is laughing his head off at me tripping, while his (sexy) friend regards me with cool black eyes...hey wait a minute, something doesn't add up.

Mr. Cutey has turned back around now (though he's still sniggering) so I tap him on the back, he turns around expectantly and his grin completely widens when he sees it's 'me'.

"Umm..." I'm so embarrassed! What am I doing? Damn Hyuga blood! I can't stand for anything. "I think you pushed in front of me in the line..." I trail off. Damn, that did not come out the way it should have.

Mr. Cutey looks at me. All big blue eyes under his blonde fringe. "Didn't." he says childishly, before turning away. I blink, as if!

"No, you did...I was just standing there." I say, my voice rising slightly...great now I **sound** like a dipshit too.

"Tripping there more like." Mr. Cutey sniggers.

"Naruto, stop being so childish; let the woman buy her food." sexy friend says, before stepping to the side and letting me through, so now I'm standing in front of them, and I am very aware of the fact they're behind me. I'm also very aware of where 'Naruto's' eyes are. Here's a hint: they're not on my hair, my neck, my back or my legs...yeah.

The guy in front of me gets served (three burgers and three extra-large chips! Yeah you better move fatso!) and then it's me. As I order I hear a shuffling sound behind me, then a slapping sound and...

"Oww Sasuke!"

I dread to think why Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand, but…well…I can hazard a guess.

I end up only ordering a coke, cuz; well it's that thing where you so totally do not want to be eating a burger, in front of a cute guy.

"That's a pound." says the chubby guy behind the counter, holding out his hand.

I dig around in my pockets, but before I can get the money out; Naruto's placed a quid in the guy's hand...awwness! I feel like swooning.

"Um...thanks...thank you." I stutter as I take the drink, and step to the side.

"No problemo; was only a quid," Naruto says grinning, before turning to the guy at the counter; who obviously knows him and is now smiling expectantly. "Right Choji I'll have four burgers, four medium chips and four sprites."

"Right you are Naruto." 'Choji' nods before busying himself with the order.

"Are you two really going to eat all that between each other?" I ask curiously.

"Heck nawh." Naruto chortles.

And then these two girls come over; one's quite pretty, with pink hair (that I know I'd never in a million years dare to get) and green eyes. She heads straight for Sasuke and snuggles into him...aww. And then, oh my God, this hideous girl is with Pinky; she's got like loads of eye makeup on, and so much foundation, and oh my God she's snuggling up to Naruto, and now I feel like a complete fool cuz I'm gonna admit; I totally thought me and Naruto were gonna get married, since he just bought me that coke...yeah.

"Here you are Narutard. Four burgers, four medium chips and four sprites." Choji says, handing over the food and drinks.

"Thanks dude." says Naruto handing over the cash. Ugly dog face girl notices me looking.

"Heeeyy! You look totally like some guy I went out with once!" She squeals.

I stare at her in complete and utter fascination. Is she actually completely oblivious to what she just said?

"Min that was so rude!" Pinky says, nudging dog face.

'Min' (dog face) stares at her in confusion for a second before realisation dawns on her face, then she's cackling loudly.

"Oh my God, I totally didn't mean it like that!" she chortles. "No, it's just your eyes look so like this guy called Neji I went out with."

Bitch. "Neji's my cousin." I say, trying to smile.

"Oh my God, coincidence of like the century! So why have I never seen you in town before?" Min asks, guiding me to a table and leaving Naruto to pick up the food.

"It's Neji's birthday soon..." I trail off. Why oh why did my father decide we had to come early this year?

"It's Neji's birthday?" Min shrieks. "Oh my God! When? Is he having a party?"

"I've always thought that Neji guy was pretty stuck up." Naruto announces as he clatters the tray down on the table.

"Considerate of people's feelings, as always, Naruto," Pinky sighs, rolling her eyes as she sits down next to me. Wedging me in-between her and Min...Oh God, I'm trapped. Pinky turns to me. "Hi, I'm Sakura, and he's an idiot, sorry."

I smile, but what Naruto said didn't really affect me...for two reasons: Number one: Naruto is an extremely cute guy, therefore rendering me incapable of getting annoyed with him. Number two: it's true; Neji's extremely stuck up, which is part of the reason I don't understand how skanky dogface ever got even a chance of going out with him...

"Not an idiot." Naruto mumbles before stuffing basically half his burger into his mouth as he sits down. Sasuke sits down next to him, rolling his eyes.

"So? Is Neji having a party?" Min repeats.

Dogface. "Umm, I'm not sure; I think he may just be having a family get together."

"Ah boring," Min complains, sticking her tongue out before grabbing her burger and biting into it...I hate this girl. "Oh my God, we're so throwing him a party though, you know!" Min exclaims, totally spraying burger everywhere...eww.

"Neji doesn't um...like...parties." I murmur.

"Everyone likes parties." Min decides, rolling her eyes.

Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I totally forgot you know my cousin way more than me...bitch.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asks, picking at her chips.

"Hinata." I mumble.

"Aww what a cute name!" Min squeals.

Patronizing bitch. "Thanks." I mutter.

"How long are you here for?" Sasuke asks. He's looking at me with interest, his eyes flicker to Min then back to me...huh?

"A few weeks." I reply before giving a slight shake of my head, Sasuke smirks...ah okay; he doesn't like dogface either.

"Oh cool! We should totally hang out the next few weeks!" Min shrieks.

Die. "Yeah, totally..." I say, trying to smile while wanting to rip dogface's eyes out...no, I'm not usually so quick to hate, but dogface annoyed me straight away. Whereas I lurved Naruto as soon as I saw him...plus she said I looked like a guy and insulted my family, within five minutes of meeting me.

BEEP BEEP

I take my phone out to see I've got a text from my childhood and lifelong friend Kiba.

**Zomg! Shino just told me you're in town! Come. Here. Now.** **–Kibalicious**

I smile. Oh Kiba, he's always made the visits to Neji's town bearable and he is like the best friend ever. Somehow I'd always avoided seeing anyone other than Kiba and Shino in town before...until now.

"Umm, I gotta go" I say.

Sakura stands and lets me out.

"Wait! I need your number Hina!" Min screeches.

Great...a nickname. I turn and Min shoves her phone into my hand. I type my number in and hand it back.

"I'll totally text you later with Neji's party plan!" Min yelps.

Argh, cow. "Oh cool." I smile.

"Seeya Hinata." Naruto says waving. Sasuke smiles at me, and Sakura waves. I wave and leave the restaurant.

**I'm coming Mr Inuzuka **

I text Kiba. He text's back almost immediately.

**Well give me a chance to get all these extremely hot girls out of my house first :D- Kibalicious**

I roll my eyes and smile. As I go to tuck my phone away it beeps again.

**Heeeeeeeeey! Wuu2? As soon as you left we started making plans for a night out! You wanna come! Bring Neji! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Minnie**

...Urgh. I ignore the text and keep on walking. Thankfully Kiba's house isn't too far away from Neji's house which, in turn, isn't too far from the fast food place. I arrive within ten minutes and knock on the door; I hear the thundering of feet down the stairs andthen Kiba's there; all messy hair and big grins.

"Hinaaataaa!" He roars before pulling me into a massive, bone crushing hug.

"Wow. Um, thanks and ouch." I say, smiling as I follow him into the house.

We pass his sister who smiles widely at me.

"Hinata great to see you!" She gushes, I nod back shyly.

Kiba throws himself onto his sofa and I stand in the doorway...well I stand until I'm pinned to the floor by Akamaru, Kiba's dog...the most massive dog in the world. He barks (Akamaru not Kiba) and licks my face (again Akamaru not Kiba...imagine that!)

"What do you feed this monster?" I demand as Akamaru gets off of me and pads to lie at the side of the sofa Kiba is currently slouching on, he chuckles in response.

I come and sit down next to him and he grabs me, clutching me close to him. Kiba's my best friend for life, ever… so there, but sometimes I get the feeling he may want to be a little more...Kiba's phone beeps and he lets go of me. I bend down and pat Akamaru on the head as my best friend reads. He finishes reading with a whoop. I look up.

"What?" I ask.

"That Minnie girl asked me if I wanna go out tonight with her and the rest of the guys and gals." Kiba explains, grinning.

I groan and Kiba's grin drops immediately.

"What? Don't you like her? Do you want me to say no?" He demands.

"No, no!" I shake my head quickly. "Don't be stupid. Don't say no...It's just; she's a little bit annoying..." I trail off.

"A little bit? Minnie's like a shit load of annoyingness in a truck!" Kiba laughs.

"You don't like her?" I ask, looking up.

"Hinata nobody likes her, we just have to hang with her cuz she's Narutard's new squeeze." Kiba chuckles.

"You...you know Naruto?" Oh God I'm blushing bright red!

"Yeeaaahhh,"

Sensing the amusement in his voice I look up to see Kiba staring at me with interest, a cheeky grin plastered over his face.

"Ah! You fancy Naruto!" He announces.

"No I don't!" I shriek. "I've only just met him!"

"Love at first sight," Kiba shrugs. "Have you never read Twilight?"

"Shut up!" I squeak, pushing him.

"I'm so texting that foolio right now!" Kiba declares, whipping his phone back out. I pounce on him. "Not right now Hinata, my mum's still in the house!" Kiba laughs.

"Text Naruto and I'll break your fingers." I warn.

Kiba chuckles but puts the phone down. "Where'd you meet Minnie and Naruto anyways?" He asks.

"Fast food joint. Naruto and Sasuke pushed in front of me...and Minnie said I looked like a guy." I growl.

"You guys hit it off right away then." Kiba chuckles.

"I'll eat you." I warn.

"Fine, so have you been invited to this shin dig as well?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah...Minnie told me to bring Neji." I mutter darkly.

"Ah but Neji's a total jackass!" Kiba moans.

"That's my cousin." I remind him.

"Your cousin's a jackass." Kiba says, putting a pillow over his face.

"Thank you Kiba." I say.

"What are friends for?" Kiba jokes. "Bit weird that Minnie asked you to bring Neji though...she totally cheated on him with his best friend."

"What?" I squeak, taking the pillow off of his face and leaning over him.

"Yeah she cheated on him with Rock-Lee." Kiba nods, going cross-eyed to look at me.

"Bitch!" I hiss.

"Hyuga pride!" Kiba cheers. "You still gonna come tonight though right?"

"Oh I'm coming, and I'm bringing a shit load of trouble." I mutter.

"Ooh that'll be messy," Kiba winces. "Hard to get out of the carpets."

I roll my eyes...foolio.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter XD Shits about to get serious blud :)_

_Yay! I edited it, so it's a little more bearable. _


	2. Splash

Guy Face

_Yay second chapter has arrived! Just wanna say thank you to: Ghostsammeo, Evilmentalhamster, YingYang890 and lexi for the reviews so far. I hope you keep reading! :D  
_

* * *

"Hinata, one of your blasted friends is here!"

Thanks dad. I come to the top of the stairs to see Shino standing next to my dad.

"Shino." Shino corrects.

Dad just rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say." he hisses before stomping off.

I throw Shino a pleading smile. "Sorry about that, he's been arguing with uncle again."

"No problem." Shino mutters, stepping closer to the stairs.

"You coming up?" I ask.

Shino nods and ascends the stairs.

"It's really warm in here; sure you don't wanna take your hoodie off?" I ask as we enter my guest room. Shino smiles slightly, but shakes his head; we both know that question was pointless...Shino never takes his hoodie off...ever.

"When's Kiba getting here?" he asks as I sit down on my bed and screw an earring into my ear.

"Round abou..." I trail off as the doorbell goes.

My dad swears loudly and stomps to the door, I get to the stairs in time to see my lovely father greeting my best friend.

"Oh...it's you." he hisses.

Kiba is unfazed, he grins and waves. "Yo Mr. Hyuga how's it going?"

My dad ignores him and turns to glare at me. "Your friend's here." he growls slowly.

"Hey Hinata! You look hot!" Kiba announces when he sees me. My dad audibly grinds his teeth. "I'll just come in shall I?" Kiba asks before entering the house.

My dad glowers down at the sight of Kiba's –slightly scruffy- converses on the cream carpet, but then stomps off muttering.

Kiba grins after him. "Bye Mr. Hyuga. Don't worry; I'll look after your daughter!"

"Kiba!" I warn.

Kiba turns and smiles widely at me.

"He knows I'm kidding!" he chuckles. "I like that dress by the way." he adds, nodding at the purple V-necked dress I'm wearing.

I roll my eyes and turn to go up the stairs; Kiba follows after me, for some reason seeming completely at home in my cousin's house.

"Shino here yet?" he asks.

"Yup," I nod. I open my door to see Shino holding my diary in his hands and proceed to, nearly, faint. "Shino what the hell are you doing? Put that down!" I shriek.

"You shouldn't leave things like this out in the open Hinata." Shino grins.

"If you were my friend I wouldn't have to worry about leaving it 'out in the open'." I shoot back.

"Ahh! Way to go Shino!" Kiba chuckles pushing past me and high-fiving Shino.

Worst. Friends. Ever.

Shino grins and opens the diary at random.

"Read it and you die!" I declare.

"Hah! I think I see Naruto's name!" Kiba sniggers.

"Naruto?" Shino asks, looking over at Kiba curiously.

"Hinata's got a massive crush on Narutard." Kiba replies.

Shino turns and smiles knowingly at me.

"Shut up!" I squawk.

"I didn't say any-" Shino is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call.

The door opens and Neji leans against the doorframe.

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to finish my homework." he says irritably.

"But...it's the holidays." Kiba murmurs looking completely confused.

Neji rolls his eyes and goes to leave, but stops suddenly; he turns to stare at me.

"Do you really like Naruto?" he asks.

I blush bright red. I hear Shino throw my diary to the floor.

"...No." I squeak.

"Good. He's an idiot; don't lower your standards so much." Neji advises, nodding in satisfaction before leaving.

"Jackass." Kiba whispers as the door closes.

"I take it you haven't asked him to come out tonight yet?" Shino says.

"N...no not exactly." I reply.

"Do it now then." advises Kiba, pushing me towards the door.

"But...Neji's so scary." I mumble.

"Be brave then!" Kiba insists as Shino picks my diary back up, I march over to him and snatch the diary off of him.

"Fine!" I relent. "I'll go now...with this!" I stomp out of the room, diary in my hand.

I stop by Neji's door and begin working up the courage to knock.

"Hurry up!" hisses Kiba, sticking his head out of my room.

"I am!" I stage whisper back.

After a few minutes of limbering up I knock on the door.

"Enter." calls Neji.

Kiba gives me the thumbs up and retreats back into my bedroom...bitch.

I open the door to see Neji typing away at his laptop; he glances at me, but then looks back to the screen.

"Yes?" he enquires.

"Umm...umm." I stutter.

"Hinata...what do you want?" Neji sighs, turning from his laptop fully to look at me.

"DoYouWannaComeToPhilip'?" I garble.

Neji rests his chin on his hand. "What?" he asks plainly.

Ah! Idea!

"Dad says...would you mind driving me, Kiba and Shino to Philip's lounge tonight?" I lie.

Neji studies me for a moment. "And your father can't why?" he asks.

"He's...busy." I lie.

"Doing what?"

Jesus Christ! I hadn't anticipated a blimming interrogation!

"Arguing with your dad." I joke weakly.

A flicker of amusement passes over Neji's face. "Fine." he stands and swings his keys around his finger.

"Thanks Neji! Thank you so much!" I gush.

"Be downstairs in ten minutes." Neji instructs.

I run out of his room, to mine, as Neji descends down the stairs. When I get to my room Kiba's giving, a disgruntled looking, Shino a noogie.

"Is he coming?" Kiba asks, releasing Shino who casts him a dark look as he staggers away.

"...he's agreed to take us." I mutter furtively.

"That's it?" Kiba sighs.

"Yes that's it!" I hiss.

"Calm down little one." Kiba laughs patting my hair.

I smack him off.

"C'mon let's get downstairs." I growl.

We descend the stairs; Kiba stomping loudly much to my chagrin. When we reach the door Neji's there, waiting for us.

"Philip's lounge right?" he asks as he opens the door and guides us to his car.

"That's right." I mumble, slipping into the backseat.

We drive in silence for, like, ten minutes then we're at Philip's lounge; a really cool place I've been to before, with Kiba, which is great for chilling out in. Me, Kiba and Shino get out of the car. Neji puts the window down.

"See you later Hina-"

Kiba interrupts him. "Isn't that Tenten?" he yells excitedly.

Me and Shino look in confusion at the fat girl with black hair who looks nothing like Tenten that Kiba is pointing at.

"That looks nothing like-"Shino begins, but Kiba cuts him off.

"Yes, I'm sure that's Tenten!" he exclaims. He glances down at my cousin who has an unfathomable expression on his face. "Isn't she your best friend or something?"

"I don't see Tenten anywhere." Neji replies slowly.

"Oh yeah," Kiba laughs uneasily. "You're right."

"Thank you for the ride Neji." I mumble.

Neji nods and goes to do his window up, but Kiba suddenly leans into the car. Neji glowers at him.

"You sure you don't wanna come and hang with us for a while?" my –stupid- best friend asks.

I don't know why Kiba even bothered to ask; Neji's too cool for most people his age, let alone people younger than him...

"Fine."

I'm sure my eyes are now the size of dinner plates.

"What?" I gasp.

Neji gets out of the car.

"Awesome!" celebrates Kiba before running across the road to Philip's lounge, Shino slouches after him.

Neji looks over at me distaste written all over his face.

"I don't trust you to be sensible under the influence of him." he jerks his head in the direction Kiba has just run off in.

"Kiba's my best friend." I say defiantly.

"Exactly." Neji replies dryly.

Are all cousins this evil? I cross the road ahead of Neji and enter the lounge.

"Hina!"

I turn to see Min looking over Kiba's shoulder; she skips towards me and brings me into a hug.

"Have you brought Neji?" she whispers.

Neji enters the lounge, so I don't bother answering; my answer probably would have been drowned out by the ear-splitting shriek Minnie gives out at the sight of him anyway.

"Neji!" she screams.

I've never seen my cousin look so shocked; his eyes widen in what appears to be horror, but he quickly checks himself and a stony expression becomes apparent upon his face.

"Minnie..." he nods stiffly.

"I haven't seen you in ages! And when Hinata said you were her cousin I was like: 'wow'!" she gushes.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on Hinata." Neji tells her shortly.

Did I mention I love how scary and rude Neji can be?

"Aah shut up!" Minnie laughs.

Umm what? Neji's face portrays my thoughts exactly; he glowers at Minnie coldly, but she seems to be impervious to his Hyuga death glare.

"Just come over and say hi to the guys! You remember the guys' right?" Minnie says smiling sweetly at my cousin.

"Yes...I remember 'the guys'." Neji says slowly.

"Well come on over!" Minnie declares, apparently forgetting my existence and dragging Neji over to 'the guys'.

"She basically raped your cousin with her eyes." Kiba informs me, sauntering over.

"Shut up." I sigh.

"Let's introduce you to 'the guys'." Kiba squeals in a scarily accurate impression of Minnie.

I giggle and Kiba smiling brightly brings me over to a group of –mostly- gorgeous guys and gals...I'm immediately self-conscious.

"Hey Kiba, who's this?" asks a pretty blonde girl wearing purple.

"Oh my God! That's Hina! Neji's cousin!" Minnie exclaims. She gestures at Neji who is sitting on the edge of the long sofa –everybody's gathered on- looking extremely bored and uncomfortable.

"Hi..." I mumble scared out of my wits even though Kiba's got his arm around me.

"Hiya!" the blonde says, smiling. "My names Ino!"

"Ino pig to her friends." puts in a grinning Sakura.

"Aah shut it billboard brow!" Ino hisses back, she's smiling though; it's obvious her and Sakura are good friends.

"Hey Hinata!"

I turn around to see Naruto coming over smiling widely.

"H...h...hey Naruto." I stutter.

"You better have got me a drink, Naruto!" declares Kiba.

"And if I didn't?" demands Naruto.

"I'll punch you in the nose!" Kiba roars.

Naruto sets down the drinks and Kiba launches himself at him. They roll around on the floor; laughing and fighting. Everybody in the lounge stares at them aghast.

"Idiots." sighs someone behind me.

I turn to see a good –but bored- looking guy with a high ponytail sitting watching them, a blonde girl, with her hair in four bunches, is leaning against him.

"You're the idiot Shikamaru!" Naruto calls from the floor, where Kiba currently has him pinned down.

'Shikamaru' rolls his eyes and the girl sitting next to him smirks. She looks up at me...I'm scared immediately. Shut up! I don't know why! I think I may have a condition.

"Kiba a friend of yours or something?" she asks.

"...Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids." I stutter.

"Well I'm Temari." she says.

"H...Hinata." I mutter.

"Yeah I heard Minnie saying...as if there was any chance of not hearing her," Temari drawls. Shikamaru chuckles slightly and smirks. Temari punches Shikamaru lightly in the chest. "Say hello." she orders.

Shikamaru mumbles something, sounding like: 'What a drag' then glances up at me.

"Hey..." he says before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You're such a lazy git!" Temari groans.

Shikamaru doesn't reply, but a smirk plays on his lips.

"Hey, hey Hina! Come here!"

I look up to see Minnie waving frantically at me; she's no longer talking to (read: bothering) Neji, and is near the toilet doors.

"She-devil awaits." Temari grins.

I smile back at her furtively before walking slowly over to Minnie; she yanks me into the toilets and stares at me sadly.

"Why is Neji being so mean to me?" she whines.

I blink at her. "Umm," maybe because you cheated on him you complete bitch! "That's...that's just Neji." I stutter.

"Noo! Neji was always lovely to me!" Minnie moans.

You cheated on him! "Well...I dunno then." I shrug, trailing off. There's an awkward silence and I glance down at the sinks.

"Sooo,"

I look up to see Minnie smiling mischievously at me. "Which one of the guys has caught your eye?"

Oh yeah I totally forgot we're like best friends now...dogface.

"None of them really." I lie quickly. Your boyfriend!

"Shut up!" Minnie laughs. "You know, Sai, Choji, Shino, Gaara and Kiba are all single right?"

I have no idea what to say. "...oh." I mumble.

"You'd look so cute with Choji." Minnie declares.

"He's...he's not my type..." I mumble. This is like hell!

"What is your-" Minnie's interrupted when Ino comes barging in.

"We're ordering another round of drinks, what d'ya want?" she asks.

"I'll get them Ino! The bartender totally fancies me; we'll get 'em half price!" Minnie giggles.

"Off you go then, whore!" Ino giggles, slapping Minnie on the arse as she totters out. Ino turns back to me, smiling sympathetically. "Kiba reckoned I should come and get you." she explains.

Thank God for best friends!

"I heard it all from the door by the way," Ino informs me as we sit down with the others. "You're a really bad liar."

Bollocks.

"I...I didn't lie." I mumble.

"Sure you didn't sweetie." Ino giggles.

I blush bright red.

"You've gone extremely red." states an extremely pale boy who Ino is sitting next to.

Ino giggles again and slaps the pale boy lightly on the chest.

"She's just embarrassed Sai. Leave her alone." she murmurs.

I get the feeling Minnie was wrong about Sai being 'available', though that doesn't really bother me. I glance over at Naruto whose joking around with Sasuke and some guy with bright red hair and the coolest tattoo in the strangest place ever...forehead? Really? But Naruto...

Cutest. Smile. Ever.

Minnie the dogfaced wonder arrives back with the drinks; she jumps onto Naruto's lap, splashing a lot of drink onto Sasuke who glowers at her hatefully.

"You splashed my clothes." he says dryly.

"Oopsies sorry!" Minnie giggles.

Grimacing, Sasuke stands up.

"Where're you going Sasuke?" Sakura asks, standing too.

"I've gotta go home and get changed." Sasuke says, his eyes flicker down at Minnie and I swear his fists are balled.

"Aah that splash is barely anything Sasgay, sit back down!" Naruto laughs.

Minnie giggles from his lap. Sasuke looks down at his, now see through, shirt and back at Naruto, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," Sasuke kisses his girlfriend. "You too Ino." he nods at the blonde, opposite me, before heading to the door.

Sensing an opportunity; Neji stands too.

"Hinata, time to leave." he states.

Groaning; Kiba stands too, Shino as well.

"Kiba and Shino you don't have to leave now." I insist quickly.

Kiba sits back down immediately, but Shino stays standing.

"I'll come." he says.

Neji makes his way to the door, Shino and me following. A chorus of:' Seeya Hinata, Shino, Sasuke' follow us and Minnie yells: "Bye Neji!"

How desperate? Neji ignores her and we emerge onto the street.

Sasuke strolls up to me and Shino, as Neji stomps across the road.

"Do you two wanna come to my place tomorrow? I'm holding a meeting...of sorts." he asks while tugging irritably at his top.

I stare at him, a little taken aback, I glance at Shino, but he looks as confused as me.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." I mumble.

"Cool. Shino you know where I live right?" Sasuke nods.

Shino nods back still looking confused.

"Cool. Sakura and Ino are coming too," Sasuke smiles before waving and sauntering off. "See you tomorrow; elevenish."

Me and Shino watch his departing back; he pulls off his top as he leaves.

"Hurry up!" Neji calls irritably from across the street.

Hinata is confused...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think, I appreciate feedback :D G x_


	3. MAHOOSIVE

Guy Face

_Chapter 3 ftw! Thank you to: Babycakesninja, Ghostsammeo, lexi and Inuyonas for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too :D_

* * *

Something has just hit me. Something –for some reason- unexpected. Sasuke is **rich**.

"You're sure this is the place?" I repeat for like the seventh time.

Shino looks up at the large iron gates in front of us; the Uchiha symbol adorns the bars. A friggin' family symbol too! Are you kidding? I mean don't get me wrong, my family's actually pretty wealthy, but we don't live in a frickin' mansion!

"Hinata...this is the place," he answers steadily.

We've both been standing out here for at least half an hour now, just...staring at the house. I swear I saw a peacock inside the gates.

"Well..." Shino mutters. "I guess we've wasted enough time sightseeing," he presses an intercom button on the wall.

"Names?" comes a crackly voice.

"Uhh...Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." Shino answers slightly awkwardly.

"Which of the honoured Uchiha's have you came to see today?" the intercom voice asks.

"Sasuke?" Shino tries, blinking behind his sunglasses.

The gates swing open and after a moment's hesitation we walk through. I squeak as I nearly get hit by the closing gates then look over at Shino.

"You've been here before haven't you?" I mumble. "So lead the way."

"I came here for a party, like a year back," Shino hisses back. "And it was dark."

Me and Shino begin ascending the stairs. (Yes stairs, they have stairs that lead up to their house!) Then finally we reach the door just as Sasuke opens it.

"Hey guys," he smiles. "Glad you could make it."

His courtesy is rewarded with me and Shino smiling unsurely at him.

"Come in," Sasuke offers before leading us into the massive hall. Woah is Sakura in on to a good thing. "Ino and Sakura are just in there. I'm getting drinks, want one?" he looks expectantly at us.

Shino and I both shake our heads, probably thinking the same thing: if we spilt a drink on anything in this house we'd be paying Sasuke back till we died.

"K." Sasuke shrugs before heading through a door.

After shuffling, for a while, me and Shino go through the door Sasuke had pointed out earlier.

Massive TV. I stare at it in shock; I swear it's bigger than my whole room at home.

"Hinata!" Shrieks a voice.

I look over to see Ino and Sakura lazing on the massive black leather sofa (it has the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the cushions! Argh the richness!) Sakura has her feet up on Ino and the two are clearly making themselves at home.

"Sit down guys." says Sakura, smiling graciously.

Obviously she's gotta practice for when she owns the house. Me and Shino sit awkwardly opposite them on the smaller (but no less expensive) white leather sofa.

"Hinata you are such a lucky girl." Ino exclaims.

"...Why?" I ask suspiciously as Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Because...Sasuke's older brother's here today, with friends!" Ino declares.

I blink at her. "...Oh..."

"Sasuke's older brother is a Lord of Hotness!" Ino squeals.

"Hey is that Sai? Oh no, there he goes out through the window and away" Sakura quips, grinning widely.

"Shut up!" Ino giggles good-naturedly. "Sai's beautiful and one day he shall be mine, but I'm allowed to tip off little Hinata about the Lords of Hotness right?"

Sakura rolls her eyes again, but nods at Ino to proceed.

"Aah!" Squeals Ino. "Okay so Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and he's beautiful..."

Shino groans, I smile; oh Shino does so hate girly chats.

"Then there's this ginger guy who calls himself...Pein? I think it was. Then there's this guy who swears loads who looks totally albino and hot; and there's his best friend who's got these freakily gorgeous green eyes and this smexi tan, then there's these two art buffs; one blonde and one red-headed, oh they're adorable!" Ino gushes, breathing heavily.

"Ino you don't even know their names." points out a laughing Sakura.

"I know that they're hot though!" Ino returns triumphantly.

Sasuke enters with drinks. "Ino telling you how 'hot' my brother's friends are?" he questions, smirking at Ino's antics.

Smiling I nod back.

"Bet she missed out Kisame and Zetsu" Sasuke continues as he sits down next to Sakura.

"Well duh." Ino laughs as she rolls her eyes.

"Anyway the reason I invited you here wasn't so you could oggle at 'hot' guys." Sasuke announces in a business like tone.

"That's why I came though." Ino puts in quickly.

Not to be put off, Sasuke presses on. "It's because I'm quite literally going to kill Minnie if I have to see her dog ugly face again." he growls.

His tone is still quiet, but there's so much venom dripping within those words that I'm surprised my face hasn't melted off. But still: See? I wasn't the only one to notice her face!

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Shino asks.

"Well out of everyone I think Minnie bugs us lot the most." Sasuke shrugs.

"Not me, I'm here to defend Minnie if anything." Sakura objects.

I blink at her. "Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Cuz I haven't seen Naruto this happy for ages, he's one of my best friends; I don't wanna upset him." Sakura shrugs in reply.

"Naruto's my best friend too," Sasuke points out. "But because of Minnie I haven't been able to talk to him for five minutes without her popping up and ruining everything."

"I don't like her cuz she keeps trying it on with Sai." Ino grumbles.

"But she's going out with Naruto." Shino states.

"Yeah, but Naruto's a lovable idiot; he would never notice anything like that." Ino sighs.

"Another reason why Minnie's bad for him," Sasuke declares triumphantly. "I don't wanna see Naruto get hurt because of her."

"Hinata, why don't you like her?" Sakura asks curiously.

I blush bright red. "Eep." I squeak.

Shino's watching me carefully, I know he is. When it becomes apparent my tongue has died in my mouth, he answers for me.

"She's quite patronizing towards her, plus Kiba told me she said Hinata looked like a man when they first met." he says quickly; saving me from any inane chattering that could have burst forth from my mouth.

Ino splutters with laughter. "Well, if anything, Minnie sure is entertaining." she giggles.

"Oh she didn't mean that!" Sakura smiles. "Minnie's full of good intentions, I swear!"

"Good intentions like trying it on with Neji Hyuga, like last night?" Sasuke mutters darkly.

"She's...just friendly." Sakura mumbles, looking put out.

"Oh yeah real friendly. She was basically raping him with her eyes." Ino chuckles. Ino is so totally the girl equivalent of Kiba.

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and stares into her eyes.

"Sakura I know Minnie's your friend, but Naruto's my best friend, I just don't trust her." he murmurs softly.

"Get a room hmm."

We all look up to see an amazingly hot, blonde guy pad into the living room.

"Shut up Deidara." Sasuke says stonily.

'Deidara' grins at him then leans against the doorframe. "We need ice hmm." he tells him.

"That's nice for you." Sasuke hits back moodily.

"Itachi told me you'd be like this, he says to warn you that he'll come down here himself if you don't get it for us. I trust that means something to you yeah?" Deidara smirks.

Sasuke grumbles, but stands and saunters out of the room. Deidara grins after him then turns to look at us.

"What's going on in here then hmm?" he enquires.

"We're trying to think of ways to convince Naruto to break up with Minnie!" Ino says breathlessly, blushing and smiling up at the older guy.

"Oh yeah Minnie; she went out with Sasori once yeah." Deidara says, nodding knowingly.

"What happened?" Sakura asks with interest.

"She tried it on with me hmm," Deidara answers, his nose wrinkles with apparent disgust. "I told her where to stick it, she's not my type at all anyway, yeah."

Sasuke comes back into the room and shoves a packet of ice at Deidara.

"Thanks baby Uchiha yeah." Deidara grins before leaving the room.

"Ooh," Ino mumbles holding her heart once he's gone. "I wonder what** is** his type!"

Me and Shino look at Sakura, she sighs. "So she's cheated twice..." she begins.

"That we know of!" Ino interjects, nodding triumphantly.

"...maybe she's a changed woman." Sakura continues, glowering at her friend.

"But she cheated on Hinata's cousin only a month back." Shino points out.

"Wha?" I gasp. Only a month back? But why hadn't Neji said anything?...Oh wait.

"Yeah and Neji's so hot as well!" Ino agrees nodding. Eww. "And Rock-Lee's...Rock-Lee."

"Hey! Rock-Lee's...interesting looking." Sakura defends.

"Watch out Sasuke; Sakura may just be leaving you for Rock-Lee." Ino giggles.

Sasuke can't help but slip a small smirk at her before he turns to Sakura, his tone changing immediately. "Can we at least tell Naruto about Minnie's past?" he pleads.

"Wh...why doesn't he already know?" I question.

"Naruto isn't exactly the best listener..." Sakura trails off.

"Well at any rate; that little charade Minnie was pulling on Neji last night should tip him off at the very least." Shino suggests before shrugging.

"Oh Shino, have you not met Naruto? He's blonde, about yae high and completely dim-witted." Ino says, once again rolling her eyes.

"Exactly and as Naruto's so..." Sasuke struggles for a suitable word. "...innocent; we should try our best to defend him."

"Well if you put it that way..." Sakura mumbles; obviously lost in thought.

We all gaze at her expectantly (well eventually I stop as I can't help my eyes flickering to the TV. Seriously, it is massive).

"How about!" Sakura says after a while causing Sasuke to groan. "We just...**moderate **her and try to steer her in the right direction?"

Ah, Sakura shush!

Shino glances at me. "Or...we could try to convince him that there's much better girls out there." he suggests.

Ah, Shino shut up!

"Look at you, getting all into it." Ino remarks smiling.

"That..." Sasuke says, smiling over at Shino. "Is a good plan."

"Thanks." Shino says, before giving me the tiniest of nudges.

Did I mention friends suck and they should all fall in ditches and die?

* * *

_Sorry about the length of this chapter and the lack of Narutardness. Hope you liked it_


	4. Frog

Guy Face

My life sucks, like it's really stupid. Why do I find myself in such awkward situations?

Like for example: right now I am perched –uncomfortably- on a couch with many older (and intimidating) guys around me, all talking loudly and swearing a lot.

Ino and Sakura left ages ago and then, a few minutes later, Shino just abandoned me. And because I find it really hard to find opportunities to say goodbye; I'm stuck here in Sasuke's house with Sasuke, his older brother and all his brother's friends.

I am hardly daring to move in case one of them talks to me, because then I know I'll turn into a complete fool and talk nonsense.

All the same I risk a peek at the guy sitting next to me; he's really tall with blue (I repeat: blue!) hair and like really tiny eyes. These tiny eyes flicker to me and he grins.

"Hey there," he mumbles as the others laugh, shout, interrupt each other and (in the art buff's case's) fight each other.

I do a stupid little wave back and clutch my phone tighter, like it'll save me.

"So...how old are you?" Blue head asks.

Right now I don't have a clue how old I am as I'm scared out of my mind, but this guy looks about thirty or something...which now I think of it is kinda weird actually; that he's hanging out with teenagers and everything.

Obviously sensing I'm not going to answer, Blue head tries to guess.

"You like twelve or something?" he asks before taking a large gulp of water.

Twelve? Oh no! No he did not just imply I looked like a twelve year old!

Stung I hit back. "No, sixteen. What're you? Thirty?" I hiss.

The guy on the other side of me bursts out laughing. "F...fucking hilarious." he gasps.

Blue head looks invariably pissed. "No I'm not bloody thirty." he growls.

Argh he's so frickin' scary looking! In fact he looks kinda like a shark...yeah I know, that was the weirdest comparison ever.

"Aah Kisame, stop being such a little bitch about it," laughs the white haired guy next to me who'd been laughing before. He swings his arm around me (causing me to go bright red as he is **beautiful**) and grins down at me. "I fucking love you girl! You're hilarious!" he chuckles.

"T...thanks?" I choke out.

"Itachi, where'd your little brother fuckin' find this girl?" White haired guy asks Itachi.

Itachi opens his eyes (he blinks like really slowly and for a really long time I've noticed. Kinda weird, but Ino was right; he is beautiful).

"I don't know. I'll ask him shall I?" he asks in his calm, cool voice before standing up and turning to where he'd been sitting on Sasuke (yes Itachi had been sitting on his little brother, no I do not understand brothers at all). "Sasuke where did you meet Hinata?" he enquires politely.

Sasuke jumps up and glowers at his older brother. "Why should I tell you?" he demands.

"Because it is impolite to ignore your elder's questions and besides it was Hidan who asked." Itachi shrugs slowly.

"At a fast food restaurant," Sasuke concedes, he looks over at me and then smiles. "In fact Hinata wanna go to that place now? It's not too far away." he suggests.

Aah freedom!

Sasori tuts and wriggles out from under Deidara (who had pinned him). "Taking your lady to a fast food restaurant? That's not very classy is it?" he says disapprovingly.

"I'm...I'm not..." I begin, but I'm cut off by Itachi.

"Sasuke's going out with Sakura. She's pretty cute, I wouldn't mind..."

I don't hear the rest of what Itachi's saying because Sasuke drags me out of the room, swearing under his breath. Ah brotherly love.

"He's such a prick," he grumbles as he opens the front door and steps out, I follow him out and he turns to me. "Count yourself lucky you don't have any brothers Hinata," he says. "Itachi should translate to dick..." he continues.

He pretty much grumbles all the way to the food place before suddenly elapsing into silence, sticking his hands in his pockets and totally rocking his 'kinda emo' look. He smiles ever so slightly at me and nods at the restaurant. So I stumble in, slap bang into...

"Wheey Hinata! Someone's eager."

I glance up, there's no mistaking that voice, and yep it's Naruto, grinning down at me. I am very close to him; I can hear his heart beating, which means he can probably hear mine, which means...oh no. I jump back like I've been shot and go as red as is possible, before staring down at the floor and raising a tentative hand.

"Oh...h...hey Naruto." I mumble.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims looking over my head where I can guarantee Sasuke is slouching, looking ridiculously cool. "What're you doing here?"

"Itachi and his mates are stinking up my house." Sasuke replies as I keep my eyes on the floor.

"Well...wanna eat with us?"

Us? Oh god that means...

"Hina! Smexi Sasuke! Heeeey guys!"

Argh. Shrieking voice. Killing ears.

I refuse to look up, but that's kinda irrelevant as Minnie rushes up to me and engulfs me in a hug. She steps back and smiles at me and Sasuke.

"Hey are you two together! This is like a total double date!" she squeals.

"I'm going out with Sakura." Sasuke drawls, but there's an annoyed tinge to his voice.

"Yah, yah, totally!" Minnie giggles. "That bitch totally needs to text me!" she adds thoughtfully.

She turns to me and starts dragging me towards a table. Déjà Vu. She sits me down then plonks herself next to me before leaning in close.

"I'm like arranging this trip to the movies tonight; d'you wanna come? And see if Neji wants to come too?"

This time I have an actual, valid excuse for why Neji can't come.

"He can't; he's going to some meal with his friends." I explain.

"Aww." Minnie pouts.

Sasuke and Naruto appear and sit opposite us.

"Why're you so desperate for Neji to come anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"Why? Jeeeaaalllooouussss?" Minnie sings, before reaching across and slapping Sasuke's hand playfully. Sasuke refuses to look at her and gazes blankly at the wall.

"So! Who wants what?" Naruto suddenly announces, leaping up.

"Burger, chips, milkshake and will you buy for me babe? Got no money." Minnie says, smiling sweetly.

Naruto grins at her and leans down till he's eye level with her. "Of course," he kisses her gently on the lips and I feel like puking. Naruto looks up at Sasuke grinning sheepishly. "'Cept Sasuke may have to buy it, cuz I've left my wallet at home."

Sasuke drags himself up, glaring at Naruto. "I hardly think that frog thing; you carry around, counts as a wallet dobe." he sighs.

"I think it's cute." Minnie gushes.

"Course you do." Sasuke sighs, he turns to me. "Hinata what do you want?"

"I'll...I'll just have a Sprite please." I mumble.

"Whatever! I'll buy you a burger Hinata!" Naruto grins. _Beautiful smile._

"Oi Narutard you forgot your stupid frog remember?" Sasuke sighs.

Naruto looks confused for a moment then laughs loudly. "Oh yeah," he chuckles before turning to smile at me. "Next time, yeah?"

I nod shyly, and then Sasuke and Naruto plod off to join the line.

"So..."

I turn to see Minnie smiling knowingly at me. As if she knows anything other than how to apply about twenty coats of foundation.

"You and Sasuke eh?"

What! "Wha?" I gasp.

"I know I should totally tell Sakura, but you look so cute together." she continues, looking at her nails before smirking mischievously up at me.

Right, no, I'm nipping this one in the bud. "Sasuke and Sakura are going out; me and Sasuke are just friends." I say as sternly as possible (umm yeah, not very stern).

"But why are you here alone together?" Minnie protests.

"Cuz; me, Shino, Ino and Sakura were round his house earlier, then those three had to leave." I explain.

"Oh." sighs Minnie, looking deflated.

"Yeah, I'm not the type of person who would cheat anyway." Sasuke's voice sounds as he arrives, clattering down a tray aggressively.

Minnie falls silent, but she regards Sasuke coolly. Naruto falls down next to Sasuke and smiles at me before dropping ketchup packets down onto the tray, Minnie tuts and Naruto shrugs.

"Soz Min, there wasn't any mayo."

Sighing, Minnie grabs the burger and squirts tomato sauce all over it.

"So anyway the cinema 'ting' is on at eight, is that ok?" Minnie says through a mouthful of burger.

I nod and Sasuke –looking disgusted- does too.

"Bringing anyone tonight Hina?" Minnie says, smirking at me.

Wha? "...no." I mumble.

"How about you Sasuke?" Minnie turns her lipsticked grin onto Naruto's best friend.

"I suppose you've already invited Sakura? So, no." Sasuke sighs.

Suddenly my phone beeps:

**Where are you? You should be home now**

**Dad**

I sigh and stand up.

"Where're you going Hina?" Minnie asks, her question muffled by all the food in her mouth.

"Dad wants me back." I shrug.

"Well..."

I look over to see Naruto standing too.

"I gotta get back too; fancy walking together for a bit?" he suggests.

I fancy **you**! "Y...yeah...I mean...okay...cool." I stutter.

Sasuke's watching us with alarm. "Do you really have to go?" he asks urgently.

"Sorry Sasuke, but hey, Minnie's here." Naruto points at Minnie causing Sasuke to slump down into his arms.

"Say goodbye to your little bunny then." Minnie pouts.

Naruto kisses her softly then leaps up and trapezes to the door.

"See you guys! Remember: eight 'o' clock!" Minnie calls after us.

"We will sweetie!" Naruto yells back.

_Sorry Sasuke! _I thought pitifully in my head.

Then Naruto and I are on the street. I'm about to walk home with the cutest guy I've ever met, oh god, I think I'm gonna collapse!

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter the epic walk! I think it's fair to tell you that the chapter waits are gonna be very long from now on, longer even than the wait for this chapter, as I have stupid gayass exams coming up. I can only hope and pray that you'd be willing to wait for this smelly old fic. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it :D_


	5. Wet Kitten

Guy Face

_In honour of Deidara's birthday, a new chapter of Guyface! Thank you to Sasunaru4evar, babycakesninja, Ghostsammeo, Kira Acumichi, Yingyang890, lexi and Inuyonas for reviewing the last two chapters :D_

* * *

I stare at my feet as we begin walking. Is it me or do I walk really weirdly? Oh God, maybe Naruto thinks I'm walking weirdly! I start placing my feet in a way that I hope looks normal. I risk a glance up and see Naruto looking at me oddly. Oh God.

"Why are you walking like that?" he asks.

I stare at him as I go steadily red. "H...huh?" I whimper.

"You just started randomly bringing your knees up really high." he explains, a bewildered expression on his face.

Stupid, stupid fool of Hinata!

"Umm...exer...cise." I lie awkwardly.

Naruto blinks at me. "O...kay," he mumbles after a while.

I seriously consider jumping in front of an oncoming truck for a second, but then he turns and smiles at me.

"So where do you live normally?" he asks.

"In...in a house?" I squeak. _**What?**_

Naruto laughs and punches me lightly in the arm. I smile back as my face goes as red as a tomato.

"How long you in town for again?" he continues quizzing.

"Umm around two weeks." I reply.

"Plenty of time to hang and get to know each other then." Naruto exclaims, grinning at me.

I can't look at him for long as I think I'll faint; so I nod enthusiastically and look up at the sky... which is currently being overtaken by dark clouds, dammit! Naruto looks up too and groans.

Then he blinks. "Uhoh..." he mumbles.

The 'what' dies in my mouth when a shower of rain begins drenching me.

"Shit! Run for shelter!" Naruto shouts, I swear he's grinning as he bundles me under a bus shelter. I stand, shivering, already drenched through.

"Aww you look like a wet kitten." Naruto chuckles.

"...thank you." I reply before leaning over and squeezing all the water out of my hair. I look back up and nearly choke, because of course Naruto looks even more gorgeous when he's wet through.

I blush red till I positively glow and look down at my shoes, which are making a distinct squelching sound as they're obviously full of water.

"This doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon," Naruto comments causing me to groan. "How long do you have left to walk?" he asks, turning to me at the sound of my groan.

I glance up at him and then back at my shoes. "Ten more minutes?"

"Oh well I live just down there," Naruto throws his thumb over his shoulder at an alley. "Look...since you've got so long left to walk –and the rain and everything- do you wanna borrow my jacket?"

I look up to see he's shrugging off his orange jacket and handing it to me.

"I...I can't, you'll get wet." I mumble (and yes I am kinda completely transfixed by his –quite tight fitting- t-shirt).

"I've only got a short way to go, I don't want you catching a cold or anything." he shrugs as he shoves his hands in his trouser pockets and proceeds to look very cold.

"Bu..."

"Pleeeaaasseee?" Naruto grins, shoving the jacket towards me.

"O...kay." I concede and put the jacket on; it's way too big for me and smells comfortingly of ramen and lynx.

"Aww," Naruto chuckles. "Well I better head off. Seeya later Hinata." he grins again before stepping into the rain. His top is see through! His top is **see through**! I nearly collapse as I wave weakly and he runs off.

I fall onto one of the bus shelter seats, smiling crazily to myself. I'm wearing his jacket! Then I remember with a pang, he said: 'Aww' to me, the way you may say 'aww' to a cat or something. I sigh and glance over to see an old woman looking at me.

"Do you think he meant aww as in **aww** or aww as in **aww**?" I ask her.

She stares at me in confusion and shuffles slightly away.

I smile to myself –because either way I have his jacket- and then begin squelching home.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! And while I've got you here...watch IronMan 2...DO IT_


	6. Cineplex

Guy Face

_New chapter of Guyface! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to: Inuyonas, Babycakesninja, Sasunaru4evar and Ghostsammeo for your reviews :D Oh by the way; warning: copious amounts of swearing...blame Hidan ¬¬  
_

* * *

I plod slowly into the cinema foyer...Ugh, I totally hate meeting up with people cuz you never know where they are at first so you always look like a total douche...my thoughts are interrupted by a loud scream and suddenly Minnie's rushing towards me.

I saw her earlier today why the hell is she so excited to see me?

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Hina!" she squeals excitedly.

"Hey," I murmur back. I look over her head and see the gang from Philip's lounge all smiling back at me. And thank God because Kiba and Shino are here, so too is Naruto who waves at me, I stumble over my feet as I follow Minnie towards them. "H...here's your jacket." I mumble, pulling his jacket from my bag and handing it to him.

"Thanks Hinata, I don't know how you remembered, I'd have forgotten for sure." he chuckles causing me to blush.

"Why did you lend her your jacket babe?" Minnie asks, she looks a bit confused and a little bit...angry?

Shino and Kiba are looking at me with stupid smirks and raised eyebrows...urgh!

"Has Naruto never leant you his jacket Minnie?" Ino asks, bobbing up behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah, of course he has!" Minnie laughs brightly as Naruto lumbers off to the popcorn counter.

"I bet Sasori did too right?" Sasuke mumbles, his harsh eyes fixating on Dogface.

"Yeah I..."

"And Neji, Rock-Lee, Kankuro, Idate and...wait...well probably not Deidara." Ino says thoughtfully, a smirk on her lips.

"Why do you look like an angry clown?" Sai suddenly asks, gesturing at Minnie's make-up plastered face which is a mask of anger right now. Minnie winces, but then suddenly bursts into peals of laughter.

"Oh Sai! You're so funny!" she squeals.

"I wasn't meaning to be." Sai shrugs.

"Here Hinata I bought you your ticket."

I look up from the ticket to see Kiba grinning at me.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" I request, digging around in my pockets.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Kiba smiles.

"Thank you," I say a little taken aback. "But...you're sure..."

"Yup." Kiba nods.

Naruto wanders over with popcorn bigger than his torso. "We going in?" he asks, nodding at the cinema. We trot in and take up the whole top aisle, the place is basically empty apart from a collection of others.

"I'm hungry." Temari murmurs before looking pointedly at Shikamaru.

Gaara smiles. "My sister completely wears the trousers in their relationship." he whispers to me.

"Why do **I** have to?" Shikamaru groans.

"Shika you're closest to the door, please just go." Temari sighs.

"Fine, but you're paying me back for this." Shikamaru warns as he starts slouching off.

"No I'm not!" Temari returns in a sing-song voice as she seats herself.

God, they are so right for each other.

"Ooh Shika, will you get me something?" Minnie stands up and yells loudly.

Shikamaru turns slowly and looks at her expectantly. "Anything in particular?" he drawls.

"I'm not sure. Something I can **suck** on though." Minnie says flirtingly, pulling at one of her piggy tails (oh how appropriate, the **pig**).

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and leaves. Minnie –looking smug- comes to sit down beside me, but before she manages it, Temari's in her face, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you ever try anything like that again with my boyfriend, the only thing you'll be sucking on is a tube in a hospital, once I put you there, alright?" she hisses.

I stare at her in shock, amazement and like total respect. I wanna kiss this girl right now!

Minnie stares up at Temari wide eyed and nods quickly.

"Good." Temari growls, she looks down at me and smiles sweetly before marching back to her seat and earning a high five from Gaara.

Minnie sits down next to me, muttering darkly to herself. "Stupid, ugly bitch. As if she thinks she can get away with that! Urgh she is so gonna regret that!"

I can't help but let a small smile slip free as Minnie mutters angrily beside me.

"That was better than any movie I've ever seen." Kiba whispers to me.

I smile back; probably quite madly. I'll be honest; seeing Minnie humiliated makes Hinata a very happy girl.

Shikamaru strolls back in and clomps up the steps to the top aisle, he stops in front of Minnie and hands her a packet of mints.

"What are these for?" Minnie asks, looking at them in confusion.

"Something to suck on." Shikamaru shrugs before heading over to Temari and collapsing into the seat next to her.

This movie has a lot of explosions, like **loads**. All the boys are really into it especially Kiba, Naruto and Choji who are all whooping at each: boom!

The movie seems okay, I kinda gathered it was about robots or something, but I'm being distracted by the epic cuteness of Naruto, and when I am looking at the screen; the main actor guy is really cute too so I'm just gawping at him. But, actually, speaking of cuteness; I haven't glanced at Naruto in, what? Like nearly a minute now?

I look at him, and it must be against the law to be so cute! He's leaning forwards in excitement, his big blue eyes wide underneath his fringe, his adorable mouth stretched into an excited smile.

"Hina,"

I look away from Naruto, to Minnie.

"Will you come to the loo with me? Pleeeeeeaassseee?" Dogface begs.

"Yeah...sure."

Minnie and I stand and begin shuffling out of the aisle. We're walking down the steps quite peacefully when suddenly an arm shoots out of one of the aisles and I'm suddenly sat on a seat.

"Fucking hell! It bloody well is her! I fucking told you!"

I look up and go bright red when I realise it's Hidan, I look past him and squeak when I see the rest of the 'gang'.

"Hey Kisame, it's your best friend yeah!" Deidara chuckles.

"Fancy seeing you the here!" Hidan exclaims, gazing at me in delight.

"Excuse me,"

Me and Hidan look forward to see an angry looking man glowering at us from the row in front.

"Could you keep it down?" he hisses.

"Fuck you, you twat-tard." Hidan replies politely.

"Right I'm getting someone on you." The man explodes, before jumping up and stomping out of the cinema.

"Snitch." Sasori murmurs.

"So you little cutey; what in Jashin's name are you doing here?" Hidan asks me, apparently unaffected by the man's angry exit.

"Um, I'm with..." I begin (blushing bright red at being called cutey may I add), but I'm interrupted by Minnie.

"Hey guys! It's me; Minnie!" she squeals excitedly.

"What?" Sasori looks up startled, his eyes come to a rest on Minnie and they harden.

"Sasori!" Minnie shrieks, she clambers over me and Hidan so that she's in front of Sasori and Deidara. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I **was** fine." Sasori replies stiffly.

"Here's an idea; move out of the way so I can watch the movie hmm." Deidara growls.

"Dei-Dei!" Minnie giggles. "That your way of asking me to sit on your lap?"

"It really isn't hmm." Deidara replies looking disgusted.

Minnie bursts into peals of laughter. "Dei-Dei!" she giggles.

"Please be quiet." Itachi tells her slowly.

"Itachi! Hi!"

"Jashin what's that girl fucking made of? Metal? She's just ignoring the fuck out of all these insults," Hidan whispers to me. I go to shrug, but he interrupts me. "Here, look; Minnie you ugly bitch!" he calls.

"Hiiiiidaaaannn!" Minnie laughs.

Hidan turns to look at me, startled. "How the fuck does she know my name?" he demands.

I shrug. Minnie is now shuffling down the aisle towards a guy and a girl at the far end, as she shuffles she knocks a drink out of Kakuzu's hand.

"Ah what the hell! I paid a whole pound for that!" Kakuzu moans.

Minnie giggles loudly at him before making her way to the guy at the end. She suddenly begins squealing the name: 'Pein, Pein!' over and over again.

"That is my name." Pein replies tiredly.

"I love your piercings." Minnie gushes, stroking Pein's face. The girl literally strokes his face.

"Hello Minnie. I'm Konan, Pein's fiancé, I'm sure we haven't met, because otherwise you wouldn't have your hands all over him." the dark-haired girl at the end hisses causing Minnie to retract her hand and tut.

"You're all so moody!" she huffs.

"I'm not." Kisame and Zetsu reply immediately.

I guess cuz they're so scary looking they'll go for anything, no matter how dog-faced.

"Excuse me,"

We all look to the side to see a cinema worker standing in the aisle with the angry looking guy, from before, by his side.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the worker says.

What? Unable to say anything I'm swept by the tide of –mainly- hot guys outside of the cinema and into the foyer. Kakuzu complaining about how much the ticket cost him all the way out.

"I should kill that guy." Kisame growls, cracking his knuckles.

"No. We were being loud. Hinata I'm sorry you got kicked out too." Itachi sighs.

"Oh it's fine!" Minnie giggles.

"So what do we do now?" Sasori asks as we leave the foyer and step out into the chilly night air.

"I...I guess I'm gonna be getting the bus home." I mumble.

Itachi turns to me. "We can't let you go home on your own. If you're willing to wait a while, I could drive you back?" he suggests.

I blush bright red. "Oh...um, yeah sure, thanks, thank you Itachi"

"It's no bother." Itachi smiles pleasantly.

"I'm hungry," Zetsu suddenly moans. "I need to bite into something juicy."

"There's that burger place like five minutes' walk away." Kisame remembers.

"Hinata would you be alright with quickly popping in to get some food?" Itachi asks, turning to me.

"That's fine!" Minnie exclaims.

"Let's roll." Pein decides before leading the way.

I'll just have to text Kiba the reason for my disappearance later I suppose...

"I still can't believe that Temari had the nerve to get up in my face," Minnie says loudly, to me, as we trudge along. "God she is so ugly!"

"Temari's cool." Sasori mutters.

"Is Temari that girl you introduced me to once Sasori? The one with her hair in four bunches?" Deidara enquires.

"That's the one, we went to the same school." Sasori affirms.

"Oh she seemed quite cool along with being extremely hot hmm." Deidara nods.

"No!" Minnie whines. "She's like a positive dog face!"

I can't help but splutter at the irony of Minnie saying that.

"I mean she doesn't even wear that much make-up, like, what a tramp." Minnie continues.

"Some girls don't need make-up to look good." Sasori murmurs.

It appears Minnie has chosen to ignore that comment as she turns to me. "You agree with me, right Hinata?" she smiles confidently. I blink...

"Here we are!" Pein announces. I look up to see a neon light flashing; Zetsu runs in, followed quickly by Minnie, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. I sit on the shop's window ledge and watch as Sasori and Deidara begin squabbling about if a piece of graffiti on the wall, opposite them, is art or not.

"Friends with Minnie then?"

I glance up to see Pein and Konan staring down at me. They've got to be the hottest couple ever. I gulp.

"Umm..." I trail off.

"I get you," Pein smiles. "I'm not too keen on her myself, I don't take kindly to people hurting my friends."

"Nor do I take kindly to people chatting up my fiancé." Konan agrees coolly.

"Yeah. She...really puts herself out there." I nod.

"She's a slag you mean." Konan says with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing, I nod. Minnie comes out of the shop, chewing loudly on a burger.

"Hinata I need to talk to you," she whispers in my ear.

I smile quickly at Pein and Konan (who are both casting death glares at Minnie) and follow her away from the guys and Konan. Swallowing her mouthful of burger, Minnie leans in to me.

"I'm going to get my sister to have a 'few words' with Temari." she whispers.

"What?" I shriek.

"No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it," Minnie shrugs before nonchalantly taking another mouthful of burger. "Besides," she continues through the mouthful of meat. "It's not like she deserves Shika, she's such a dog."

"But...what...what about Naruto?" I falter.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Minnie winks. "Like he'll never find out that I'm going to try and get with Itachi tonight."

"Wha..." I trail off.

"Ignorance is bliss and it's not like you'll tell him," Minnie shrugs. "You're my friend."

UH...OH

* * *

_Hope you liked it. _


	7. Grounded

Guy Face

_Oh no, no, no, no! Yes a new chapter of Guyface because I'm going on holiday soon and I think you all deserve another dose of utter foolishness. Thank you to: Ghostsammeo, Babycakesninja and Inuyonas for your reviews._

_Inuyonas in reply to your review- No, lol! Thankfully I don't know anyone like Minnie XD I don't think I'd be able to bear her to be honest. :D_

Now, on with the story: 

* * *

I cringe as, once again, Minnie's head appears beside mine and Itachi's. I prepare myself for a highly suggestive comment.

"You handle that gearstick really well Itachi." she purrs.

Yup, what did I tell you? I shudder and Itachi simply rolls his eyes.

Minnie has kept up failing flirting attempts the whole journey so far (bear in mind we've only been travelling for like ten minutes. Guess how many flirtatious things she's said within those ten minutes? A **lot**).

We'd left the little diner place like straight after Minnie and I had had our lovely little chat (complete sarcasm is fun!) and after a few bone crushing hugs for me (courtesy of Deidara, Sasori and especially Hidan) and glares for Minnie (courtesy of Konan, Pein, Sasori and Deidara) we'd set off.

There's a while of silence (probably as Minnie is thinking up a new chat up line) then Itachi speaks.

"Who lives closer?" he enquires.

I'm about to reply when, yet again, Minnie sticks her head between us, but this time she's cackling loudly. Me and Itachi share a look of confusion at Minnie's blatant craziness.

"It doesn't matter who lives closer Itachi!" she giggles. "We're going back to your place right?"

I watch Itachi's eyes narrow slowly and his hands grip the steering wheel just a little bit too tightly.

"No Minnie," he says in the most faux polite tones I've ever heard. "You can't."

Minnie pouts as her plot to seduce Itachi crashes down around her. "Fine," she mumbles moodily. "Just drop me off at Hinata's."

I stiffen. Say whaaaa? My dad will **hate** Minnie. Itachi glances at me.

"My house...is...just down...there." I mumble. Half embarrassed by being near Itachi and half boiling with rage at Minnie's rudeness.

Itachi seems to realise I'm angry and so slips me a small smile, which really doesn't help because, if anything, hot guys smiling at me just makes me all the more flustered.

Itachi parks the car outside my house and, being Itachi, gets out to let me and Minnie out.

As soon as she gets out; Minnie wraps her arms around Itachi and pulls him into a hug that he doesn't respond to and, by the look on his face, is extremely bored/annoyed at.

"Thank you Itachi! You're so sweet!" dogface squeals as she draws back, Itachi shrugs in response.

"Thank you Itachi." I mumble.

He smiles at me. "My pleasure Hinata." he replies, and then he watches as Minnie and I proceed to the door.

I knock unsurely and the door rips open as Itachi gets into his car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Hinata?" my dad asks. "I thought you'd be back a lot later."

Oh. God. Must come up with explanation **now**,because the real reason? Yeah that's not going to make my father dearest happy. Mad, yes. Happy...not really.

"We got chucked out of the cinema Mr. Hyuga."

Okay, well, that wasn't me.

I **would** turn slowly, and evilly, to look at Minnie, but I'm kinda stuck staring in a horrified way at my father as his eyes widen in surprise, and then narrow in anger. Not fun to watch.

In fact: I'd rather watch myself being skinned alive than watch my dad getting mad, but then again, my dad getting mad could very well result in me being skinned alive...yeah. Thanks Minnie.

My dad breathes slowly through his nose as Minnie checks her nails and I contemplate suicide.

"And who are you?" he enquires stonily- his eyes fixed on dogface.

Okay so he's refusing to look at me, two can play at that game! I try to drag my frightened eyes away…okay two can't play at 'that game' because my eyes are fixated on staying wide and like, cartoon horror style looking at dad...I hate myself.

"I'm Minnie!" Minnie exclaims loudly.

I wince as my father's eyes narrow even further and his brows become furrowed. I decide my best plan is to use the psychic powers; I don't have, to send a brain message to him:

_Dad...hi, it's Hinata. She's not my friend, I hate her! Please don't think I'm a whorebag like her!_

My dad glances at me and I make a small meeping sound that I've never made before and really don't want to make ever again.

"Why were you removed from the cinema and who was that who dropped you off here?" he asks me.

I repeat: **me**. He asked **me** that question. So I guess that's why I'm a little thrown off when Dogface answers.

"Urgh just some total douche got all moody at us talking, and we weren't even! And that was Itachi who dropped us off, he's real nice." she says in one breath.

Okay, well, my dad will hate Itachi now because I know he won't trust someone like Minnie's assessment of 'real nice' he probably thinks that by real nice, Minnie means: 'my pimp', 'a rapist', 'some tramp me and Hinata met on the street one day'. He slowly straightens up to his full height.

"Well then Hinata I guess you best go up to your room as of course you're grounded..." he begins, but he's interrupted by Minnie.

Oh God if she ever had a chance to get my dad to like her, she's lost it. Thing is, if my dad doesn't like my friends, he takes it out on me...it's physics, look it up.

"For what?" she demands, looking outraged and I guess I should be grateful that she's standing up for me. "Besides she can't stay in her room if her friend is staying round."

Right, no, I hate her.

My father raises his eyebrows in confusion then he looks stern again. "I'm afraid that despite whatever Hinata's told you, this is not her house. It is her uncle's and due to her behaviour I'm afraid she doesn't deserve to have friends round."

I almost snort at that. 'Friend'...yeeeaah.

"I will of course ensure you get home safely, my nephew-" _No!_ "Neji-" _NO!_ "Will be happy to take you home."

Oh there goes any chance of Neji ever liking me. Bye!

Minnie's eyes widen in surprise then her expression changes to one of delighted glee. "Oh wow, Neji! Cool, thanks!" she trills.

My father nods then turns and walks off to get Neji. Minnie turns to me.

"No offense Hinata, but, like, what a jackass! Your dad's sooo nasty!" she declares.

Ok...I've got to calm down. "He's just...protective." I defend quietly.

I'll just point out; my dad **is** a jackass, but Minnie isn't allowed to say that! She's known me what…nearly a week? If even that.

My dad arrives back at the door and Minnie swallows whatever bitchy reply she was going to say.

As I dart behind my dad, Neji arrives by the doorway with his keys in hand. His face literally drops when he sees which 'friend' of mine he has to take home.

"Hi Neji!" Minnie squeals while thrusting her chest forward...BLEURGH! I get the feeling that after her failed flirting attempts with Itachi she may be getting ready to do some failed flirting attempts on my cousin...she may even make a pass at him...how should I know?

"Oh you two know each other." my dad comments.

"You could say that." Neji replies, his cold eyes fixed on the dog before him. Something tells me he's experienced a bit too much Minnie this week.

"Excellent." my dad decides.

Neji steps out of the house and strides to the car without looking at dogface, Minnie trots after him.

My dad closes the door on the scene. "Room." He growls.

* * *

According to my father; I'm grounded for two days...did I mention my dad's a jackass? Oh, wait, that was Minnie.

I pick up my phone (which my dad forgot to confiscate off me in his cold, Antarctic style anger) and begin texting Kiba.

**Hey! I'm sorry for leaving the cinema early. I didn't bail on you though, I promise! I'll explain it all on the phone tomorrow! One word though: Minnie.**

He texts back like almost immediately:

**Minnie's a name- Kibalicious**

I roll my eyes and drop the phone on my face.

* * *

I wake up at about seven. I know that sounds crazily early in the holidays, but in the Hyuga house the morning usually starts at five, school or no. I comb through my hair and pick up my phone to see I've got a text from Minnie, from last night.

**I'VE GOT SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! NEJI'S FINE WITH THE PARTY! WOOOHOOOOOOO! XXXXXXXXXX- Minnie**

After my jaw has finished dropping I frown at my phone. Something's not right. Neji hates parties and he hates Minnie. I bet she just interpreted one of his annoyed comments towards her as an acceptance of a party...well I can't ask him (cuz he'll now officially hate me, I mean he hated me before, but now it's totally official...meh you get me) and Minnie won't be up yet. I sigh.

I give Kiba till nine then I ring him. He picks up after like ten rings.

"Nnnn..." he groans down the line.

I smile. I can just imagine him now: messy, bed hair and sleepy eyes. I've got the most adorable best friend in the world. Really, he's totally cute...umm right back to the point.

"Hi Kiba, It's Hinata." I trill.

"Meh..." Kiba replies, I hear him yawn down the line and then hear shuffling. "Hinata?" he mumbles sleepily. "You woke me up! It's like dawn."

"Kiba it's nine." I sigh.

"In the holidays nine is equal to dawn, don't you pay attention in school?" he replies slowly.

"Well don't you want to know where I went yesterday?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, where **did** you go? We were all really quite worried." he says, interest peaking in his voice.

"Everyone?" I squeak. "Does everyone include Naruto?"

"Yeah, him too." Kiba says quickly. His voice sounding strange all of a sudden.

"Kiba? What's up?" I enquire curiously.

"Nothing," he denies quickly. "So, what happened? You said it was Minnie related?"

"Isn't every problem Minnie related?" I retort darkly as I fall back onto my bed.

"Shino's gayness isn't Minnie's fault." Kiba muses.

"Shut up Kiba." I laugh.

I can basically hear him smile down the line, I can totally imagine it now; it'll be that open mouthed grin which shows his pointy little canines…yeah we're **that** close.

"So?" he prompts.

"Well I was going with her to the toilets..." I begin.

"Women" he interrupts.

"Hush," I silence him. "And as we were going down the stairs I got yanked into a seat by Hidan."

"Whose Hidan? A pedo?" Kiba mumbles.

"He's Itachi's friend." I reply defensively.

"Itachi? As in Sasuke's older brother? How do you know his friends?" Kiba asks, he's obviously wide awake now, but also obviously confused.

"I know Itachi as well; I met him when I went to Sasuke's house." I say.

"Ookay." he replies still obviously confuzzled (yeah I make up words, what of it? Everyone does).

"So anyway..."

I tell Kiba everything, including Minnie's text that I read this morning, but only one fact seems to have stuck in his head.

"You're grounded!" he exclaims.

"Yeah for two days." I sigh, not mentioning that that's lenient considering it's my father.

"Grounded! For two days! Awwhh!" Kiba whines.

"Did you hear what I said though Kiba? Minnie wants to get her sister on Temari." I murmur hurriedly.

"Grounded for two days...sheesh." Kiba continues down the line.

"Kiba!" I complain.

"What? Oh Hinata, don't worry about Temari, as if Minnie's sister could do anything to her, she's a positive ninja." he reassures me. Only Kiba would compare somebody to a ninja in an effort to reassure someone.

"Kiba..."

But he interrupts me. "Ah okay I get it, you don't want to miss out on the action do you? You blood thirsty little minx. Don't worry, I'll call you after the fight, if you're still grounded, and fill you in on the details."

"Kiba..." I try again, but yet again he interrupts me.

"Oh my mum's calling for me to make breakfast...I'll call you later. Love ya!"

And he's gone. I cough awkwardly as I hang up the phone.

Then something hits me, I'm going to have to go a whole two days without seeing Naruto's beautiful face! NOOO!

_This is all dogface's fault_.

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Don't worry Naruto will be in the next chapter! R&R. Thank you for reading._


	8. Pow, Whack, Woot!

Guy Face

_Yo! Back from my holidays! So now time for a new chapter! Huzzah!_

_Thanks to: Babycakesninja, ContagiousxTragedy, Inuyonas (honestly Minnie's all made up XD) and Ghostsammeo for your reviews!_

_On with the story!_

* * *

The next morning I wake up as normal and roll out of my bed- right onto the floor, which really hurts and I'm not going to tell you how many curses I uttered due to it.

I have a shower then plonk down the stairs. I wander past my dad who gives me an uber death glare that I try hard to ignore- he was giving them to me all day yesterday so they've kinda lost their sting a little to be honest.

I enter the kitchen to see Neji taking a carton of milk out of the fridge. This is my opportunity then! Neji was out all day yesterday doing...well I don't know, and I can't even hazard a guess cuz I don't even know if Neji drinks or anything...isn't it great how close families are nowadays?

"Neji..."

Neji turns to look at me while pouring the milk into a glass at the same time.

Now, how is it fair that Neji can do those two things at the same time, when if **I** pour milk (even if my attention is fully on the task) it'll slosh everywhere? Why did Neji get all the good genes? Except for friendliness I guess; noting his stern, scary eyes.

"Hinata?" he replies as he puts the milk back into the fridge.

I really **shouldn't**be this scared of talking to my cousin, but...I am, so that's that.

"You...you hate Minnie right?" I bite the bullet and ask him. (It metaphorically is like biting a bullet cuz I swear my head's gonna blow off at any minute).

My cousin responds by smirking and leaning against the counter. "Well I can't say I like her..." he admits.

"See? So I..."

"At all." he interrupts.

A little thrown off I stare at him for a few seconds, wondering if he's going to talk more, but he's just looking back at me so I continue.

"Yeah...so, um...well, why'd you say yes to having a party?" I stutter.

"Because I **am** having one," he shrugs.

I stare at him open mouthed.

"Hinata I'm turning eighteen. I'm not, **not**going to have a party." he sighs.

"But...Minnie..." I gibber.

"All I said to Minnie was that: yes I am having a party. She'll simply get a nasty surprise if she turns up at the door, because there's no way she's getting in." Neji explains before gulping down his milk.

"Oooh." I say as realisation hits me.

"You can bring some of your friends if you like Hinata...but I don't want to have to be keeping an eye on you all night." he continues as he puts down the milk.

Not even a milk moustache! Where is the justice? Also...when did Neji become nice?

He smiles dismissively at me and I back out of the kitchen just as my mobile chings.

**The fights on for half six- Kibalicious**

I stare at the phone and sigh...I gotta admit; I kinda can't wait.

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when my mobile rings.

I answer immediately and the sound of whooping and a faint: 'Temari! Temari!' pulses through the line.

Then comes Kiba's breathless, excited voice: "Hinata!" he shouts.

"Kiba?" I reply. I glance at my clock, it reads quarter past six. Had the fight started and finished early? "Has the fight already finished?"

"Nope! We're on our way there!" Kiba whoops down the phone.

"Who?" I ask with interest. Okay...I'm wondering who Naruto's gone with; his friends or Minnie.

"Me, Shika, Temari, Gaara, Temari's other younger brother Kankuro who's a freaking giant. Umm, Ino, Sai and Choji."

"What about Shino?" I enquire.

"Him and Sasuke couldn't be bothered. We had to literally drag Sai out of the house to be honest with you." Kiba laughs.

"...Where's Naruto?" I mumble

I can basically hear Kiba frown down the line.

"We have no idea. He's not with Minnie cuz Ino's been texting Sakura and she's with Minnie. And he's not with us, so we don't have a clue." he answers.

_Weird_ I muse.

Suddenly the cheers down the line intensify and Kiba whoops loudly.

"What? _What_!" I ask frantically.

God I'm desperate...after only two days of being locked up I'm nearly dying.

"Minnie and her sister are here!" Kiba screeches excitedly.

I hear the faint sounds of an argument then a resounding slapping noise.

"What happened?" I demand. _God I hope dogface gets taught a lesson!_I think venomously to myself.

"Woohoo!" Kiba laughs. "Temari just totally slapped Minnie! Hinata I'm going to put you onto Shikamaru, I'm way too into this fight."

I don't have time to point out its Shikamaru's girlfriend who's **in** the fight because Shikamaru's on the phone immediately...probably because Kiba chucked it at him or something.

"Hey." he drawls.

"Aren't you...aren't you watching the fight?" I stutter.

"I am," comes Shikamaru's dull response. "Temari's destroying Minnie and her sister."

_Yes!_ I scream in my head. I hear the sound of a lighter clicking as Shikamaru probably lights a cigarette.

"Aren't you like, worried or excited or anything?" I enquire, kinda amazed at his laidbackness.

"Meh...Temari just kicked Minnie's sister in the head by the way." he replies after Kiba lets out an excited yelp.

"But they're fighting, kinda, over you, aren't they?" I mumble as I remember Minnie's words over Temari not deserving Shikamaru.

"Are they?" Shikamaru asks a bored monotone in his voice. "Women."

Suddenly the doorbell rings, I ignore it as I listen to Shikamaru relating Temari killing Minnie's sister.

I jump as my dad yells my name. I walk to the stairs and literally drop my phone when I see Naruto at the door.

"This boy doesn't seem to realise you're grounded." my dad informs me stonily.

"Uh...buh..." I reply.

I should be the president; such charisma!

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki sir!" Naruto salutes.

Now my dad's confused: he's obviously softened by the show of politeness, but he's also struggling with the fact that I'm grounded. Eventually niceness seems to overrule (WOW!) and he turns slowly to me.

"I suppose you've served the necessary two day's punishment," he muses.

I nod.

He turns back to Naruto. "What is it you're here for?"

Naruto shrugs. "I just felt like seeing Hinata." he says before grinning.

I almost faint. How on Earth could my dad resist that smile?

My dad's silent for a few beats then sighs. "Very well," he concedes, before leaving me and Naruto alone...**ALONE**!

I come down the stairs and step into the fading sunlight only just now becoming aware I'm dressed like a tramp and I haven't even got my usual eyeliner and mascara on! Oh. My. GOD!

Naruto hasn't seemed to have noticed thankfully because he's now casting that god-like grin on me.

"Hi," he says.

I grab him and throw him into a gigantic, wet, kiss.

No I don't. What I do is squeak, go bright red and duck my head...

"You were grounded?" Naruto continues, apparently oblivious to my idiocy and the fact my dad's twitching the curtains to watch us suspiciously.

"Y...yeah." I mumble.

"You a secret bad girl at heart Hinata?" he laughs before nudging me, resulting in me staggering in surprise and -yes, I'll say it- pleasure.

We're silent and I risk looking up; he's smiling down at me, apparently not put off by my freaking awkward behaviour. Eventually I gather the courage to speak.

"Why...why aren't you at the fight?" I manage to stutter.

"Fight?" Naruto stares at me blankly for a few seconds then a look of realisation dawns on his face. "I totally forgot!" he complains, snapping his fingers.

He takes out his phone, peers at it and sighs. "Min texted me as well...she's gonna be pissed."

I tuck my hand into my trackies and shrug unsure of what to say, when suddenly my dad bursts through the door; my phone in his hand.

"Hinata, this stupid thing keeps ringing." he growls. He throws Naruto a suspicious look, thrusts the phone at me and then stomps back into the house.

I stare at my phone, there's a text from Kiba.

**Temari killed Minnie AND her sister! She was like POW, whack, woot! Why'd you hang up? We're going Sasuke's now. Call you later- Kibalicous**

"The fights over." I inform the god in front of me that is Naruto.

His gorgeous blue eyes widen and he groans. "Really?" he moans. "Daaammmnnnn."

"They're...they're going to Sasuke's now..." I venture tentatively.

"That's not too far away!" Naruto gasps. "C'mon! We'll walk there together!"

Then he **grabs my hand**(!) and starts pulling me down the road...and I'm so totally **not** going to remind him his girlfriend just got beaten up...because I'm totally devious like that.

_That's that for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I'm back from Italy hurray!_


	9. Revelations

Guy Face

_Yaayz new chapter! ;D_

_Thanks to__GoddessAerith, ContagiousxTragedy, -genisIJ, Babycakesninja, Sasunaru4evar, Ghostsammeo_

_Oh and GoddessAerith I have no idea where the title Guyface came from, it's a mixture of that fact Minnie said Hinata looked like Neji and a mixture of not having any title whatsoever XD...and panicking._

* * *

So, me and Naruto are walking to Sasuke's and he still hasn't, kinda, let go of my hand. I'm just staring at our hands clasped together in utter wonder, cuz it's like; just so perfect, you know?

Our hands look nice together...if anybody saw us in the street I bet we'd look like a couple...though we're not...a couple, I mean. Cuz guys like Naruto don't need to settle for girls like me...but then again he settled for Minnie and he's **totally** out of her league. So maybe there's hope after all?

Finally, we reach Sasuke's stupidly massive house and sadly, Naruto unclasps his hand from mine and precedes to the intercom on the wall with obvious confidence; that stems from the fact he probably, half-lives here.

"Names?" comes the same crackly voice from before.

"Yo! It's Naruto and Hinata, let us in!" Naruto replies jovially.

The voice on the intercom lets out a heavy sigh.

"That's not how it works and you know it." it replies.

"I don't see why it can't work like that." Naruto replies, brow furrowed adorably.

"It just doesn't," the voice retorts. "Now, which of the honoured Uchiha's have you came to see today?"

"Sasgay," Naruto responds.

The voice sighs again then the gates swing open.

"Intercom voice dude loves me." Naruto laughs as we walk in.

"I can tell." I reply, smiling.

Oh my God! A comprehensible sentence in front of Naruto- just crazy!

"You know what? I've been here so many times and I've never seen him." Naruto informs me- a tone of wonder present in his words. I giggle just as the door opens.

"That's because you annoy him enough already- seeing you would probably make him suicidal, dobe."

Me and Naruto look up to see Sasuke leaning on the door and smirking at us.

"Nawh! I'm not annoying!" Naruto laughs. "Everyone loves me! Right Hinata?" he nudges me and so I respond by blushing bright red and nodding stiffly.

"Sure they do and I'm the king of Spain." Sasuke replies, his smirk widening as Naruto and I walk past him into the house.

"Really, since when?" Naruto quips as Sasuke closes the door behind us.

"Narutard." Sasuke retorts as he pads past us.

"Sasgay," Naruto replies warmly, throwing his arm around his best friend- 1, 2, 3 aww. "So, where we hanging? Your room?"

"My room's exclusively for me, dobe." Sasuke says as he leads us towards the living room.

"And Sakura." Naruto adds cheekily.

"Just cuz some of us are allowed girls in the bedroom..." Sasuke snorts, his hand on the doorknob.

"Hey! Girls are always in my room! Ask Minnie!" Naruto yelps- throwing a glance my way.

"I'd rather not." Sasuke replies- his nose wrinkled in distaste before he opens the living room door and I'm thrown into the biggest bear hug ever.

"Hinata! It's great to see your face again!" Kiba yells.

"How can you tell? Her face is stuck in your shoulder." Choji laughs.

"Because you're stupid." Kiba retorts as he steps back away from me.

"Riiight." Choji rolls his eyes and starts stuffing crisps into his mouth.

"Naruto, why weren't you at the fight?" Ino asks from the sofa as Naruto follows me in.

"I actually completely forgot" Naruto grins- looking completely carefree and not concerned as well.

"But you randomly decided to meet Hinata?" Sasuke asks, his eyebrows raised meaningfully.

"Yup." Naruto replies breezily as I go bright red.

"Minnie texted you to say she's gonna eat your heart yet?" Kiba laughs.

Naruto goes pale. "...yeah. I'm not looking forward to that." he winces.

_Haha, he's not looking forward to seeing Minnie!_I cackle in my head.

"Well don't worry about it Naruto, if Minnie gives you any trouble you can always get Temari to slap her around." Kankuro laughs.

"Again." Gaara adds.

"You didn't beat her up too badly did you Temari?" Naruto mumbles- his eyes flickering over to the blonde sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Depends how bad you consider a black eye and a cut lip." Temari shrugs- I notice she's not got a scratch on her...I am now **very** scared of Temari.

Naruto seems to be mulling this over. "That's not **that** bad," he decides eventually. "She hopefully won't be too moody next time I see her, provided none of you tell her I was here?" he adds.

Everybody nods except Kiba who responds with a: 'Hmm' and strokes his chin like he's thinking it over, a smile on his lips.

"Inuzuka if you snitch I'll kill you!" Naruto roars.

"As if you could!" Kiba yells back.

"Guys shut up with your macho war," Ino sighs. "Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke don't you want to hear the details?"

I nod and Naruto sits down on Choji who pushes him off onto the floor. Sasuke leans against the wall and Kiba pulls me onto his lap. Ino stands up and heaves Sai up with her.

"Okay I'm Temari and Sai's Minnie right? Now, who wants to be Minnie's sister?" she asks.

Kiba sticks his hand up and leaps up, leaving me to fall back onto the sofa. **OW.**

"Ok, well basically: Minnie, her sister and Sakura arrived..." Ino begins.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke questions.

"Why were you fighting anyway?" Naruto pipes up.

"Cuz your girlfriend's a bitch." Temari replies, Naruto ducks his head down.

"She's actually really nice..." he mumbles.

"She was flirting with Shikamaru." Temari interrupts. Naruto looks up, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Temari." Ino whispers warningly as Shikamaru groans.

"This has gotta be a misunderstanding right?" Naruto whimpers- looking very much like a puppy with a sore paw.

"Could be..." Shikamaru goes to agree, but Sasuke cuts him off.

"Naruto...Minnie's cheated before..." he trails off.

"Wha? With who?" Naruto asks- confusion and hurt written on his face.

Everybody's silent...I think everybody's thinking the same as me- it kinda feels like we were keeping a big secret from innocent little Naruto...it doesn't feel good. After nobody answers, Naruto leaps up.

"I'll go talk to her about it." he decides.

"Naruto..." Ino murmurs.

"No, don't worry. I'll just go talk to her!" he grins. "I'll get this all sorted out! Believe it! Seeya later dudes!" then he hurries out.

We all look at Temari as Ino, Kiba and Sai sit down. Temari shrugs. "Well...she is a bitch..." she sighs.

"Women." Shikamaru groans.

After Ino and Sasuke explain to Temari that they were trying to help Naruto break up with Minnie without hurting his feelings, it's decided that everybody should go home.

After our goodbyes me and Kiba begin walking to his house...I can't go back home yet, I'm sick of that place!

"Ouch," Kiba whistles as we walk through the gates.

I glare at him- I'm seriously shook up. Poor Naruto! I feel terrible...and a little evil because I'm hoping they split up...but mostly terrible.

"What?" Kiba questions.

"I just feel bad for Naruto..." I murmur.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will get past it." Kiba says reassuringly as he puts his arms behind his head.

"I hope so..." I mutter, I glance at Kiba to see him frowning. "Umm..." I falter. "Neji says I can invite a few of my friends to his party."

"Wow, Lord Uphimself is actually having a party?" Kiba asks in disbelief.

"Oi," I shove him. "It's really nice of him to let me."

Look at me, defending my cousin! It's usually me bitching about him!

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba nods. "So, who you inviting?"

"You, you boneheaded idiot." I laugh, pushing him.

"I meant **besides** me- I'm a given." Kiba smirks.

"I won't invite you." I warn.

"I'll crash the party," Kiba retorts in the same tone I just used. I laugh and he grins. "So? Who else?"

"Well...Shino obviously..." I say thoughtfully.

"And...How about everybody else?" Kiba suggests casually.

"I think 'a few friends' means about two." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Nah!" Kiba laughs. "A 'few' friends means all your friends!"

"Maybe with** your** cousins." I mutter darkly.

"Who else is **he** inviting?" Kiba presses.

I know what he **actually** means is: 'are there going to be any hot girls there?', but I deliberately keep it simple.

"Everyone cool, age eighteen and older I should think." I sigh.

"Awwwessome." Kiba grins.

We reach his house and Akamaru undoes the latch inside for us...magic dog.

"Thank you Akamaru." I coo, Akamaru gives me a slobbery lick in return.

"Oi stop flirting with my dog," Kiba scolds. "I'm setting him up with this sexy dog down the road."

"Kiba...you just called a dog sexy." I splutter.

"Yup," Kiba replies. "And I'm not taking it back."

I fall onto his couch and he sits next to me, just as Hana –Kiba's sister- comes into the living room holding a black dress.

"What's that for?" Kiba demands, grabbing at the dress.

"Oi," Hana tuts, pulling the dress away. "It's for Neji Hyuga's party."

"What?" Kiba groans. "Aww, it's gonna be rubbish if you're there."

"Oh, thanks," Hana replies sarcastically. Then suddenly a flash of realisation appears on her face. "Oh no, you're not coming are you?"

"Yup," Kiba nods defiantly. "Hinata invited me."

"Well, whether you're going or not, I'm getting drunk and enjoying myself." Hana retorts.

"And are you going to try and snog Neji again?" Kiba replies.

Hana goes bright red and glances at me, before going out of the room. "You suck Kiba." she calls as she pads out of the room.

"Not as much as you Hana!" Kiba calls back before turning to grin at me.

"Hana likes Neji?" I ask.

"Yup," Kiba nods. "I love teasing her about it."

"Jackass." I tut, sitting back on the sofa.

"You're the jackass," Kiba retorts. We sit in silence for a moment then Kiba looks at me. "Wanna sleepover?" he asks.

"Totally." I nod.

_So, there you go, I hope you liked it. Umm just so it doesn't feel creepy, Hana's about 22 in this fic, so yeah, four years older than Neji. Umm, hope you likeys! Still don't know about who's ending up with who to be honest with you though XD R&R_


	10. Walks

Guy Face

_It's the newest chapter! Why is it that I always feel like writing Guyface at the most inconvenient times? (I.e. when I've got a boatload of essay's to write) but, yeah I managed to wade through all of that and Guyface has emerged._

_Thanks to Ai Deidara, (is that a new name? If it is I'm lurvin it), Sasunaru4evar, Inuyonas (yeah...the reason it's been sounding slightly KibaHina recently is because I actually don't know what the final pairing will be...it's confusing...for me__**and**__poor ol' Hinata), Babycakesninja and Ghostsammeo. Now, let the story commence!  
_

* * *

I hear a sigh and I turn to look as Kiba rolls over. It's half four in the morning and I absolutely cannot sleep. Kiba and I had just stayed up all night talking about various things, then, suddenly at four...in mid sentence, Kiba had just fallen asleep- I don't even know how! It's not like he's in a crazily comfortable position or anything, in fact...he's on the floor. As, being the gentleman that he is, (hah!) he'd given me the bed.

I stare up at the ceiling and just...think. I think about Naruto and how cute he is, I think about Minnie and how dogfaced she is, and I wonder if he'll split up with her...okay, I **hope** he'll split up with her.

I **really** don't understand why he's with her! I sigh loudly just as Kiba's phone alarm goes off...at **half four** in the morning. I'm so shocked I roll right out of bed and right onto Kiba.

"Huh? Wah? Hinata!" Kiba's eyes widen when he sees me lying on top of him.

I can understand why. **I'd** be shocked if I rolled on top of me...and even though that sentence makes no sense, I don't care because I'm shocked too.

See, when I fell off the bed I'd used my hands to support my fall, so now, I had my palms flat on Kiba's...abs? Since when did my best friend have defined abs? So now I'm basically feeling him up and I swear this is why I need a girl best friend, stuff like this would never happen (i.e. me blushing like mad and just staring wide eyed at Kiba while I not so subtly feel him up).

"A..." Kiba clears his throat awkwardly before continuing. "Are you gonna get off me anytime soon?"

"Yeah!" I yelp. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah."

Kiba grins as I roll off of him. "Yeah?" he enquires.

"Shut up," I tut, all embarrassment leaving in a second. "Why'd your phone go off at half four in the morning?" I add.

"I like to take Akamaru for an early morning walk." Kiba explains as he sits up.

"Wha?" I'm confused now. For as long as I've known him, Kiba has always gotten up late...**nine** is early for him.

"Yeah, an hour walk then I go back to bed." Kiba nods.

"How come I've never heard your alarm before?" I demand.

"I dunno...guess you were always asleep," he shrugs, then his eyes light up and he grins at me. "Gotta say though; I wish you always got shocked by my alarm...what a way to wake up...being sat on by a girl."

"Your best friend." I put in- now blushing again.

"Who is a girl," Kiba adds smoothly as he stands and stretches, forcing me to look away so I don't gawp at his newly discovered muscles.

"So...are you coming?" he asks as he turns his phone alarm off.

I shrug. "Yeah I guess..."

* * *

The grey morning sky's strangely relaxing to me as Kiba and I stroll along a park pathway. The cold air whips against my face soothingly and the smell of fresh flowers coated in rain drifts to my nostrils.

"So," Kiba begins conversationally as we begin to follow Akamaru across the grass. "Why were you still awake?"

I hum to myself, as the dew-topped grass dampens my shoes. "Naruto." I eventually manage.

Kiba glances sideways at me before looking up at the sky. "What about him?" he enquires.

"I'm just wondering if he'll ever...like me," This feels weird. Me and Kiba? Yeah, we've never really had the whole 'secret sharing' kinda relationship. I guess it just came with the opposite gender friendship thing. Kiba hasn't replied. I glance at him before continuing. "I guess he's too good for me though. He'd never look at me that way."

Kiba stops walking and turns to look at me, I turn too so that we're facing each other.

"Hinata," Kiba murmurs, he's so close to me that I can feel his breath on my lips, I could count his long, delicate eyelashes. "Naruto...would be lucky to get you."

"Right...oh...umm." Is all I manage to choke out as he turns back to facing forward.

We walk in silence for a while before he talks again. "Your cousin's party soon." he remarks, not looking at me.

"...yeah." I agree.

"Invited everyone else yet?" he asks, glancing sideways at me.

"Yeah...about that Kiba...I'm really not sure about that anymo...what are you doing?" I blink as he whips out his phones and begins typing –what looks to be- a massive text.

"Inviting everyone." he answers simply.

"At half four in the morning?" I blink again.

"Five." he corrects me.

"None of them will be up." I mutter.

"As if I care." He snorts, before flashing a grin at me. He really doesn't seem to be aware of how awkward I feel...I've never felt so awkward with Kiba before...I'm insanely aware of how close he is to me...

So after a lovely, awkward (for me) walk with Kiba around the park, I decided to head home, it was around six now anyway, so my family would be up. Kiba walks me home before grinning, waving and running off with Akamaru...and**that's** why I hate having a boy as my best friend. I sigh before unlocking the door and coming face to face with my father.

"Why did **he** walk you home?" he demands, gesturing over my shoulder at where Kiba had been.

Cuz...I kinda lied that I was staying over at Tenten's. (Tenten, who my dad has, like, an insane trust for, cuz she's Neji's best friend. And because of this insane trust was **more** than happy to believe **I** was her friend too). This warrants a quick lie!

"Yeah...um, when I came out of the house...Kiba was just walking Akamaru past and, he offered to walk me home."

Yes! A lie that protects me, and gets Kiba brownie points! My dad regards me suspiciously for a moment (**loving** the way he's glaring at me, just **loving** it).

"Well...that's good then." he concedes before opening the door wider to allow me to slip past him.

* * *

BEEP BEEP

It's 6pm and after a day of chores (dad obviously deciding to punish me for something I haven't done yet) my phone goes off. I whip it out and groan inwardly when I see it's a text from Minnie.

**Hiiiiiii! So! I heard about Neji's party and stuff! So, like, I was just thinking…why don't all us girls get together and try on party dressed and have a sleepover? - Minnie**

Oh **god** another sleepover? And why on earth Minnie thinks she's coming to Neji's party is beyond me...but hey, it's not my problem, Neji said she'd get stopped at the door...that'd probably be funnier than just saying she's not invited. However...I gotta admit the idea of the sleepover does sound quite tempting...I can find out if Minnie's split up with Naruto as well!

I decide to text Ino first, to see if she's been invited too, cuz I totally don't want to be trapped with Minnie all night...by myself.

**Heya Ino, are you going to Minnie's sleepover tonight? – Hinata**

Her text comes back immediately.

**Yup! Partially cuz I want to know the low down of what went on between her and Naruto when he went to talk to her, and so I can drop not so subtle hints that I like Sai. Xxx- Ino**

If Ino's going I'll feel safe enough, so I send a yes to Minnie before venturing over to my father.

"Dad?" I mumble awkwardly.

He glances up at me irritably from his position on the sofa, where he was engrossed in a book. "What Hinata?" he snaps.

"I was...wondering if I could...sleep over at..." Minnie's name probably isn't a good idea, and I've already lied that I slept over at Tenten's. "...Sakura's tonight?"

"I don't know who Sakura is..." he murmurs suspiciously, he looks over at Neji who's on the laptop in the corner. "Do you know her Neji?"

Neji looks up, glances at me, then answers dad. "She's alright." he nods.

"Fine then," my dad agrees. "But I'm not driving you." then he looks back down at his book...what a **lovely**, **lovely** man. I whip my phone out and send another text to Ino.

**How're you getting to Minnie's? – Hinata**

Again, her text comes back in under a minute.

**My dad's driving me. Why? Need a lift? Xxx- Ino**

Ino's so nice!

* * *

"Do you girls ever stop bitching?" Mr Yamanaka groans from the driver's seat.

"Shut up dad," Ino whines. "You don't know Minnie!"

"I bloody well do, thanks to the amount of stuff you've said about her." he hits back.

Ino sticks her tongue out at him before turning back to me as the car pulls into a parking spot outside Minnie's house.

"So, do you think they've broken up?" she continues (she's talking –of course- about Minnie and Naruto).

"I don't know..." _I hope so!_ "I guess we'll just have to find out..."

The door opens just as we reach it and all our questions are answered in one second, when we see Minnie grinning; her hand clasped in Naruto's..._CRAP._

_I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for all the KibaHina bits that keep happening, it's just I still can't decide who I want Hinata to be with...and so, my story's reflecting that. R&R please and I hope you liked it._


	11. He said me!

Guy Face

_Happy Halloween! Here is another chapter of Guyface. I'm dedicating this to my looooove Orochimaru, whose birthday was on the 27th of October. Mad love._

_Thank you to: Inuyonas, Sweet-Ouran, Babycakesninja, Sasunaru4evar, Ai Deidara and Ghostsammeo. For reviewing :D  
_

* * *

"Hi guys!" Minnie trills excitedly. And, is it me or does her grip tighten around Naruto's hand?

"Hey Minnie!" Ino grins. "And...Naruto! So...you two worked it out eh?" her gaze is fixated on Naruto and there's a hint of...anger to her tone.

"Yep!" Naruto grins as Minnie pulls him away. We follow into her house and she leads us into the living room. "Minnie explained everything." he continues as he falls onto one of the sofas.

"Did she?" Ino murmurs as she seats herself opposite.

"Naruto, go get us drinks yeah?" Minnie suggests as she too sits down.

Naruto nods, leaps up, and leaves the room...taking my heart with him...wow, that was lame...sheesh. As soon as he's gone, Minnie leans forward and only **then** do I notice the large, purple bruise decorating her eye and the slight swelling of her bottom lip...ooh, Temari busted her up but good. I can't help the little smile that slips across my face, but Minnie quickly removes it.

"I told him a bogus story guys, so just go along with it please. For me."

I'm silent and Ino only talks after a little while: "...well, what's the story?" she tries...and I'm thinking only **I've** noticed that her fists are balled.

"Basically," Minnie begins airily. "I bumped into Shikamaru, and Temari –being the jealous, ugly bitch that she is- decided that I was feeling him up," she sits back and regards both Ino and me triumphantly. "Good eh?"

"...why didn't you tell the truth?" Ino asks.

Minnie lets out an ear-splitting laugh as Naruto re-enters the room, sloshing drink everywhere.

"Because then I'd be the bad guy silly!" Dogface explains.

"Bad guy in what babe?" Naruto asks as he sets the tray down on the coffee table.

"Batman sweetie." Minnie lies smoothly.

"Awesome, Batman!" Naruto enthuses, before blinking. "What about Batman?"

"Ino was suggesting I dress up like that clown face dude from Batman for Halloween this year." Minnie replies. I hate her, but she's pretty amazing at lying...so I hate her more.

"I was?" Ino says stonily as she reaches out to take her drink from the tray.

Minnie doesn't reply, she doesn't get a chance; as the doorbell goes.

"SAKURA!" she shrieks before leaping up and racing to the door.

"So...you didn't listen to anything Sasuke or I said?" Ino asks coolly as she sets her glass down.

Naruto simply shrugs.

"You really believe Temari would react like that?" Ino continues.

"Mistakes can be made," Naruto replies as he picks at a thread on the sofa.

I sigh heavily and reach for a glass of lemonade. Naruto grabs it first and hands it to me, smiling. "Here Hinata." he murmurs.

I go red immediately...all too aware Ino's watching me. "T...thanks." I stutter as Minnie saunters back into the room, Sakura in tow.

"It's Sakura!" Minnie yells..._as if we didn't know that._

"Hi...everybody." Sakura greets, obviously sensing the tension in the room.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto grins.

"Naruto? Are you staying for the sleepover?" Sakura jokes. Naruto blinks as Minnie bursts out laughing.

"Nooo! Naruto's going! Aren't you Naruto?" she giggles.

"Yeah...yeah." Naruto agrees, glancing at me.

Minnie's silent for a while. "Like...now, babe." she chuckles.

"Right..." Naruto jumps up.

"Kissums!" Minnie whines.

Naruto bends down and pecks her on the lips before turning to look at me.

"Bye Hinata..." he says before ruffling Sakura's hair, nodding at Ino and heading out.

"So, Hinata!"

After gathering my courage (and patience), I turn to look at Minnie.

"It's Neji's party this weekend!" she declares.

"...yeah..." I agree as Sakura brings her feet up under her.

"So...you got an outfit ready yet?" Minnie continues.

"...no, actually" I admit. Casting my mind back to my poor array of party dresses at home. In reply to me, Minnie gasps loudly, before cackling (and causing me to wince).

"Well, don't worry Hina! Me, Sakura and Ino will sort you out!" And with that, she produces a bag full of dresses. "Let's go up to my room!"

As I plod after Minnie up the stairs, Sakura nudges me.

"Don't worry, we've got actual, wearable dresses you can borrow."

So my suspicions have been confirmed; Minnie's dresses will be so slutty that not even a prostitute would be caught dead in them.

"Try this!" Minnie suggests, throwing something -that looks suspiciously like black leather- to me.

"How does this look?" Ino asks as I subtly drop the dress Minnie just gave me and kick it behind me. I turn to look at Ino; she looks gorgeous...obviously. She's put on one of Sakura's dresses: a tight, strapless, purple affair.

"Oooh Ino!" Minnie squeals. "You look so nice!"

"Thanks," Ino smiles, checking herself out in the mirror. "Hopefully Sai will like it."

I've gotta respect the girl; she's been dropping these hints about Sai all the way through the evening so far.

"Well, he'd have to be gay or blind not to." Sakura smirks.

"I think he may be gay you know?" Minnie whispers, halfway through slipping her –hideous- dress off. Ino stiffens and turns to look at her.

"Why do you think that Minnie?" she enquires. Her teeth are **gritted**.

"Cuz, like, he never reacts to me you know?" Minnie explains.

"Maybe he likes someone else?" Sakura suggests, glancing at her best friend.

"Or...you're not his type?" I try.

Minnie cackles. "Oh please Hinata. How can any guy **not** be into me?"

Ino snorts, but when Minnie turns to look at her, she's already crouched in front of the computer, logging into her chat.

"I'll ask any of the guys that are logged in shall I?" the –natural- blonde suggests coolly.

"Fine, whatever. They all so dig me though...even Sasuke." Minnie grins slyly at Sakura.

"Oh shush!" Sakura chuckles good-naturedly, she turns to me. "Here Hinata, I think this'll look good on you."

She hands me an adorable, demure looking black dress. I slip it on and turn to look in the mirror.

"I love it," I smile. "Thank you Sakura!"

It's perfect. It's lovely, but it's not so 'lovely' that my dad will burst a blood vessel and throw a pair of jeans at me. The sleeves are short, lacy and puffed. The V of the neck isn't too low, and simple black lace decorates the stomach area. The hem stops at just mid thigh. If I pair this dress with a silk, black ribbon for my neck, it'll look great.

"You're welcome," Sakura smiles. "You look really pretty."

Ino clucks her tongue and turns to face us.

"So?" Minnie smirks as she admires an exceptionally short dress of hers. "What've the boys been saying?"

"Well," Ino replies slowly, smiling to herself. "Hinata seems to be the most popular with the boys." Her eyes flicker to me and her smile widens at my face (utter confusion for the record).

"Who?" Minnie demands, dropping her dress and glancing at me.

Sakura glances over Ino's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"Wow Hinata. You've got some fans." she exclaims.

"I asked all the guys –that were online- who know all of us, who'd they most like to date out of us four." Ino explains, still looking smug.

"Who was...online?" I stutter, feeling completely confused. I'm used to being the one that fades into the background. Boys never look at me...I've never had a boyfriend or anything...so I'm more than a little bemused.

"Kiba, Naruto. Deidara and Hidan, ooft," Ino stops for a second. "God they're hot."

"Remember Sai?" Sakura asks the room jokingly.

Ino giggles before continuing. "Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji and Kankuro."

"Was Sai online?" Minnie questions. She casts me an aggravated glance. Something tells me she feels threatened by me or something? Though there's no need, it's not like I'm gunning for the: 'Sluttiest girl of the century' award anyway.

"No." Ino mopes.

"So, whose liking Hinata then?" Minnie enquires, looking agitated.

"Well, Sasuke just said Sakura. And even when I said: 'What if you weren't going out with Sakura?' He still said Sakura," Ino begins. We all stop to aww at the cuteness of that. "Then I said: 'But, what if Sakura was dead?'"

Sakura tuts and puts her hand on her hips. Ino grins guiltily at her. "Sorry," she shrugs. "But, you'll be pleased to know, he just went: 'Hn. Ino stop being an idiot'."

Sakura grins broadly. "I **am** pleased to know that."

"It was cute in a totally rude sort of way." Ino concedes.

"Who else?" Minnie asks impatiently.

"Shikamaru kept replying with: 'Why?' every time I asked him, but eventually he gave up when I asked: 'What if Temari was dead? Who would you choose then?'" Ino says.

"Ino, stop asking boys who'd they go out with if their girlfriends died." Sakura laughs.

"No!" Ino pouts. "It works! Anyway, he just went: 'What a drag. Fine then. You. Happy?' So that's one for me."

"You should totally go out with him!" Minnie decides.

"Shikamaru's one of my best friends and he's going out with Temari." Ino deadpans.

"Temari doesn't deserve to be with anyone." Minnie groans.

None of us reply and there's a bit of a silence before Ino continues.

"Choji said you, Hinata." she says, looking at me.

Minnie gasps. "You'd look **so** cute together!"

I shrug awkwardly, while thinking: _What did Naruto say? What did Naruto say? What did Naruto say?_

"Gaara said Hinata," Ino continues (cue gasp from Minnie). "Kankuro said Sakura."

Minnie pouts and lies back on her bed; obviously wondering why no one's said her yet.

"Oh, and Hinata. You are such a lucky girl" Ino says.

I blink. "Why?" I mumble.

"Hidan said you. **Hidan**!" Ino squeals. "Hidan said you!"

"I think Hidan said you, Hinata." Sakura smiles in amusement.

"But..." Ino says, smiling deviously. "Hinata's not the only lucky girl. **Deidara** said me and you Sakura! I nearly fainted!"

"What?" Minnie yelps as Sakura squeals loudly: 'Really?'

"But...I've known Dei-Dei years." Minnie mumbles.

"Maybe, you didn't make it obvious you liked him?" Ino suggests, after rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...must be that..." Minnie agrees.

Sakura shares a glance with Ino before Ino continues (still grinning broadly about Deidara). "And, the last two go to you Hinata. Kiba and Naruto both said you."

"Did you have to do that: 'What if Minnie was dead' thing to Naruto?" Minnie asks quickly.

Ino opens her mouth but Sakura slaps her hand over it. "Well...of course she did." she giggles weakly.

Meanwhile, I'm just stood still. Naruto...said me. Naruto, he...he said **me**! Umm...if that isn't a confidence booster? I don't know **what** is.

"Sasori, Sai, Itachi and a load of other guys weren't online," Minnie muses. "And...They're all totally into me"

Okay then...Minnie's totally delirious. Cuz if how Itachi was responding to Minnie was being 'into her', I need to look up a whole new meaning for it.

"Yeah...I'm sure." Ino agrees sarcastically before switching off the computer.

The sarcasm flies right over Minnie's head as she grins broadly. "Now for: A scary movie!" she announces. Yanking out a horror film DVD.

Oh...crap...no sleep for me tonight. But, then again...Naruto. Said. **Me**.

_Hope you liked it! Let's do a little survey. Whose __**your **__favourite Naruto character? R&R Thank you._


	12. Vagabond

Guy Face

_Yo! New chapter! This one will probably be a little shorter and probably –maybe- a little less...action packed and it may seem sorta random? But that's just because next chapter? Yeah, next chapters some serious ting ;D_

_Thanks to Sweet-Ouran, Sasunaru4evar, Ai Deidara, Inuyonas and Ghostsammeo for all your kind reviews and praise...and of course all your Minnie hating XD_

_ON with the story:  
_

* * *

"Aaah!" Sakura squeals and ducks behind a pillow as, yet again, the horror film we're watching doses out some more shocks. Ino giggles at her and Minnie peeks out from behind her pillow to look at her pink-haired friend.

"What...what happened?" she whispers.

I honestly , for the life of me, cannot understand why Minnie keeps putting these horror movies on. This is the fifth one so far, and all she does is hide behind a pillow and ask Sakura (who's being a **little **braver than her) what's happened at each of her screams. I –meanwhile- am simply staring at the TV in a daze (not really taking in all the blood splattering onscreen) thinking about who Naruto said. He. Said. Me. I might just repeat that (as it sounds so good): **HE. .**

Sakura screams again and then the screen goes blank.

"Has...has it finished Sakura?" Minnie squeaks from behind a pillow.

"Rah!" Ino roars and grabs Minnie, who screams loudly and falls back as Ino cackles away to herself.

"Yeah...it's finished." Sakura affirms as she hugs her pillow to herself.

"What's the time?" I enquire, as Minnie starts hitting Ino with a pillow as a retort for shocking her.

"It's half three." Sakura replies.

"Thank you." I nod.

"What's the next horror film Minnie?" Ino questions after she apprehends the pillow Minnie's been hitting her with.

"That was it." Minnie shrugs.

"What now?" Sakura asks.

"Seeeeeeeeeecreeeeettts!" Minnie exclaims and launches herself towards a sleeping bag.

Oh, **crap**. So I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night being evasive, dodging questions and just generally pretending I don't fancy the pants off of Minnie's boyfriend...easy.

* * *

"Seeya Ino, Hinata!" Minnie yells as Ino and I clomp out of her front door the next morning.

"Have fun?" Mr. Yamanka enquires as we step into the car.

Ino exchanges a look with me. "Yeah...actually." she nods.

And...to be honest; it **was** fun. Which definitely wasn't what I suspected of Minnie. Well...it was fun aside from the whole dodging questions and being evasive thing.

"Dad." Ino pipes up, obviously wanting something.

"What?" her dad replies, obviously noting the tone of obviously wanting something.

"Can I go to a party this weekend?" she asks.

"Whose party?" Mr Yamanka enquires quickly.

"Neji Hyuga, he's really respectable, nice..."

Mr Yamanka cuts his daughter off. "I don't know a Neji," he muses. "Who else will be there?"

Ino flashes me a triumphant look before looking to her father. "Shikamaru and Choji will be there."

"Oh, well, no problem then." Mr Yamanka grins.

I smile at Ino..._oh parents_.

* * *

Oh parents...more to the point; oh **my** parents...more to the point; my **father**. Who is lecturing me on what I can, and can't do at Neji's party.

"No booze." he growls, his finger has forgotten all about personal space and is firmly pointed in my face.

"Dad...you've said that already." I murmur.

"I know!" my dad exclaims indignantly. "I'm just emphasising the point! Now, as you know, neither I nor your uncle will be there..."

"Neji will look after me." I interject.

"Neji will be enjoying himself, not having to look after some vagabond!" my father spits. _Vagabond? Really?_

"I'm not a vagabond..." I mutter.

"You are a vagabond," my dad hisses. Obviously remembering Minnie, his expression hardens. "What friends have you invited?"

"Just a few." I reply truthfully. I only invited Kiba...it's not my fault he invited the whole of the Brady Bunch along too, right?

"Specifically who?" my dad growls.

"Kiba, Shino..." I reply.

My dad considers this and nods. "That Kiba friend of yours better control himself, this party cost a **lot** of money."

Ooooh, so my dad isn't worried about me! How stupid of me. He's worried about the money. Go figure...stupid, rich man.

* * *

After my lovely talk with my dad ( in which he informed me, in no uncertain terms, that he would **kill** me if I so much as **touched** any boy at the party) I decided it was best to text Kiba and see who was coming.

**Has everyone replied?- Hinata**

My phone vibrates as he replies.

**Yup- Kibalicious**

I tap back a reply.

**Who's coming?- Hinata**

I hope it's a reasonable number, because otherwise, Neji will sacrifice me...to dad.

**Me, Shikamaru, Temari, Minnie, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Gaara and Ino. Choji has to work- Kibalicious**

I let out a shuddery breath of horror. So...that's a few more than two. I gather up my courage and amble to Neji's door, I'm just about to knock when he rips it open.

"Hinata," he nods. "Were you just about to knock?"

"Meep." I reply-_Dammit! I hate meeping!_

Neji's eyes narrow at my small, inhuman sound. "What?" he replies slowly.

"You know how you said I could invite a few friends to your party?" I begin.

Neji nods suspiciously.

"Is ten too many?" I blurt out. Okay, so Kiba actually said eleven people, but I wasn't counting Minnie as Minnie **isn't** invited.

"No, that seems perfectly valid," Neji shrugs.

My jaw drops and Neji frowns as he edges past me. "Stop doing that, it's unsightly. Now, I've got to go meet someone. Goodbye Hinata." and then he's off downstairs.

I really summed up Neji wrong...he actually seems...nice.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah! What time is the party? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Minnie**

I frown at Minnie's text scream and roll my eyes. It's Friday and the party's tomorrow. I decide to tell Minnie the truth (**No.** Not **that** truth! The time truth!).

**Starts at 7- Hinata**

Her text comes back immediately.

**I'll be there at eleven then xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Minnie**

Yeah...cuz that makes sense. I smile evilly to myself...except no matter what time she gets there, she won't be getting in. **Damn** I'm devious.

_I'm sorry if this felt like a disjointed chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter I guess. Because...next chapter__**THE PARTY BABEH!**__And it's gonna be a loooong one guys! Shit. Is about. To get. Seeerious. See you soon!_


	13. Raise your glass

Guy Face

_Duh, duh, duh! New chapter!_

_Thanks to: Sasunaru4evar (I hope it isn't __**too**__ cliché :L), Inuyonas and Ghostsammeo for reviewing :D_

_Now...on with the story!  
_

* * *

Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. _PARTY! _I roll off my bed as I hit the alarm clock –to stop it ringing- then jump to my feet. As every girl knows; every single hour before the party is prep time. I bounce out of my room and towards the shower.

* * *

Hours later and I'm fixing my hair into a ponytail with a silk ribbon.

"Looking good Hinata." Tenten appears, smiling at my door. She's came round so she can help set the party up properly with Neji. Rock-Lee's non-existent...hmm.

"Thank you," I smile nervously. "You don't think it's too much?" I gesture at the dress Sakura lent me, which I've paired with a ribbon choker, tights and low black heels.

"No. You look sweet." Tenten grins. She gives me the thumbs up then saunters off. I smile and start applying mascara.

* * *

"Hinata, why do you look so nervous?" Neji questions. He's sitting in the driving seat and looking at the rear-view mirror at me.

"H...how many people are coming?" I murmur.

Neji shrugs as he steers the car to the right. "A lot of people you don't know. And a load of people Tenten took it upon herself to invite."

Tenten smirks to herself. She looks totally pretty; her hair is down and she's dressed in this puffy, hot pink dress...I just made that sound repulsive.

"I still don't understand why you're worried," Neji mutters. "It's not like you'll be alone; you've got a lot of your friends coming."

"Maybe **that's** why she's nervous," Tenten suggests, she casts me an impish grin. "Maybe little Hinata's got a crush on one of her friends."

Neji narrows his eyes and I gulp.

"Your father told you the 'boys' rule I presume, Hinata?" he hints as we slot into a parking space outside a **massive** building.

"Oh come off it Neji," Tenten laughs. "Hinata, you feel free to bump 'n' grind with as many guys as you want. Don't let this stiff hold you down,"

Both me and Neji pale at the thought of me bumpin' 'n' grindin'.

"Or...not," Tenten sighs as we enter the building.

Directly to the side of us is a bar and on the other side there's a little place to take pictures. This is just the start though, I realise, as Neji guides us upstairs and into a **massive** room.

"Wow Neji," Tenten gasps.

And, I totally get why. The room is gigantic, half of it made up of dance floor, except there's, like, a depression in the middle of the dance floor and there's loads of sofas and comfy chairs for chilling on. There's two massive bars either side of the room and one whole wall is taken up by a loooooong table of food. Opposite this is a load of balconies, surrounded by potted plants. Coolest. Party. Venue. Ever. Neji just shrugs modestly and strolls over to the bar.

"How much do the drinks cost?" Tenten enquires as we reach the bar.

"They're free m'am." the bartender replies.

Tenten's jaw drops. "I'm so getting plastered!" she declares. "One Bacardi breezer please!"

* * *

"Hinata! Dance!"

I shake my head at Ino, who has been repeatedly trying to drag me onto the dance floor. She pulls a sad face at me, then goes back to –essentially- raping Sai. I scan the room quickly and blow my fringe out of my eyes in annoyance; no Naruto yet. I stomp over to the bar and bump right into Hidan.

"Hiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaa!" he yells. "Fuck yeah! I didn't know you knew Neji!"

"He's...he's my cousin..." I stutter. "How do you...know...him?"

"What?" Hidan screams. "I've worked at the same store for fucking years and I never fucking worked out that you were his cousin!" he bursts out laughing. _Note to self; drunken Hidan is scary. _I laugh nervously along.

"Here." he shoves a drink into my hand.

"I...I...can't." I begin, but he's not listening as he drags me through the middle of the dance floor, towards the sofas.

"Hello Hinata." Itachi nods as I'm flung into the seat next to him.

"She's cousins with Neji!" Hidan shouts.

"Yes, I worked that out." Itachi smiles and nods.

Hidan's about to reply when the song changes and he screams.

"I **love** this song!" and then he's gone, leaping over our heads to get to the dance floor. Trying to look nonchalant; I sip the drink Hidan gave me...and...it's not half bad...cool.

"He's just a tad drunk." Itachi explains, smiling good-naturedly at me.

"Y...yeah...I sorta..."

"Whooo!"

Me and Itachi look up to see Deidara cartwheel past us, Sasori quickly following, and then Kakuzu doing forward rolls after them.

"As are they." Itachi smirked.

"Are all of your friends drunk?" I question as I gulp down more of my drink.

"Well...Pein and Konan aren't, but that's kind of irrelevant." he leans back to let me catch a glimpse of the pair getting steamy on the sofa next to us.

"...oh," I murmur. "Well, why aren't you drunk?" I enquire as I start to feel more comfortable.

"I don't drink," Itachi shrugs. "I have a good enough time watching my friends anyway."

I look around to see Zetsu doing the robot, then nod. "I guess I can see why." I giggle.

Suddenly, Kiba appears next to me. "You look gorgeous." he whispers into my ear.

I turn to see him grinning at me; dressed in a white shirt, a skinny tie, jeans and converse.

"You don't look too bad yourself Kiba." I laugh.

He wags his finger in my face. "Kibalicious," he corrects.

I roll my eyes and his grin widens. "Come dance."

I sigh and let him pull me up and into the throng of –random- dancing people.

"I see you're having a good time." I comment as he drags me into a slow dance position (despite the fact the song playing is extremely fast).

"Are you?" he enquires as we do our –strange- jaunty, slow dance...dance.

"I am actually," I nod. "Except I can't see Naruto anywhere."

Kiba drops his hands from mine and nods over my shoulder. "Him and Minnie just came through the window." he says flatly before strolling towards the boy's toilets.

I turn to look at where he nodded and yup, sure enough, there's Naruto, looking **so** hot in a blazer jacket, a white t-shirt and Nike high tops. And...Minnie's clearly forgotten her clothes and has had to create a dress made from her knickers. Her 'outfit' is bright red and consists of a strap of fabric partially covering her boobs, her navel's on show and she may as well not have a skirt on as I can see her knickers. Her hideous, knee-high, leather boots complete the look...the look being: skanky ho on the street. She spots me as I spot her and comes rushing over.

"Hinnnaaaa!" she squeals, she smells really heavily of hairspray (explainable as her hair is just generally **really** big tonight).

"How'd...how'd you get in?" I ask as she pulls me into a glittery hug (she had dusted glitter all over her face, oh please help me God).

"Oh. My. God!" she shrieks. "We didn't get let in through the front door, so we **totally** had to sneak in through the window!" she grins at Naruto. "Was completely, like, romantic."

_Romantic? Sneaking into a party? Huh?_

"Hey Hinata," Naruto smiles. "You look nice."

I go bright red as Minnie looks over my shoulder at the bar.

"Is the bartender serving, like, underage people?" she questions. Before I can answer she giggles loudly and begins tottering off. "Totally doesn't matter!" she hollers over her shoulder. "I'll just flirt the drinks out of him!"

Me and Naruto look at each other. I gulp and grab a drink out of some purple-haired woman's hand as she drifts past. I down it and grimace at the horrid feeling it creates as it sears down to my stomach.

"Wow...that was a lot of vodka in one go." Naruto comments, looking bewildered.

_Meh. For some reason I don't care that much. Oh. My. God. Am I drunk? Craaaap._

"Here we are," Minnie arrives back with three giant glasses of drink. "He was easy." she winks at me. I blink back at her. She hands me and Naruto our drinks and I glug it down eagerly. _Oh no! I'm becoming an alcoholic! _I scream desperately inside my mind.

"Let's dance!" Minnie yells, and grabbing my hand, drags me back into the throng, leaving Naruto behind us.

"Woo!" she yells.

"Wo...hic." I laugh back.

"Hinata," Shino appears –dancing- next to me. "Are you drunk?"

"You dance funny!" I giggle.

"Do not." he retorts and boogies away.

Minnie and me look at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're so much fun when you're drunk!" Minnie yells to me.

I laugh at her. "Thank you whore!" I cackle.

Minnie's face drops for a second but then she giggles. "Whore and proud!" she announces. _Hmm, go figure_. As if to prove her point; she runs off and starts grinding against some hideous, old guy.

As soon as I'm free, Sakura grabs me and starts whirling me round and round, after shouting something about Sasuke being at the bar. Soon, the world is spinning and I feel disorientated as Sakura spins away from me, towards Sasuke who has just returned.

"Hinata? You don't look so good." Ino comments as she twirls past with Sai.

I shake my head and push out of the crowd of dancers –my head thumping- making my way to the nearest balcony doors. I breath the fresh, night air in deeply and make my way to the railings. As my head clears, I become aware of a person next to me, a teenage-sized person, an incredibly hot, teenage-sized person...Naruto basically. Maybe it's because I've drank too much, but I don't go bright red or try to scurry inside, instead I just stay next to him in comfortable silence. We stand there for what feels like hours, and then he turns to me.

"Hinata," he smiles. "You're really pretty."

I know he's drunk, but the comment thrills me, however the comment doesn't thrill me half as much as the fact that he's leaning in for a kiss does. His lips crash against mine as one of his arms links around my waist to pull me closer as, all the while, his other hand becomes entwined in my hair. It's all hazy, but it's nice and I can tell I'm enjoying it. His tongue brushes against mine and then...something hard hits the side of my face. I recoil and stumble backwards as a searing, heated pain becomes apparent on one of my cheeks.

"You pitiful little bitch,"

I stare in horror as Minnie glowers down at me, tottering slightly on her heels.

"Sad, ugly, fucking cow." she hisses. Her words hit me like knives, piercing into me. I've always been kinda self-conscious and as Minnie spouts all the crap that I feel I am, I focus on holding tears back. I look pleadingly at Naruto, but he just stares drunkenly back, well, he **does**...before he's pulled into a kiss by Minnie. Tears spring into my eyes as I watch him respond, wrapping his arms around her, much like he had just done to me, moments before.

_Bastard_ I curse woefully in my head, before running –head down- inside. I rush past everyone, ignoring questions, past staring eyes. I just want to get the hell **out**! When did this place get so freakin' big? Eventually I find a side door and, ripping it open, I sprint through. Loud, hiccupping sobs emit from me as I recall my humiliation.

"Hinata!"

Somebody calls my name, but I just keep running. A pounding headache erupts in my head and I feel the horrifying urge to...I lean over and retch into a –conveniently placed- plant pot.

"Hinata," the voice from before is closer now, and, as I throw up, the person scoops my hair behind my ears and pats my back soothingly.

"There, there. It's alright,"

Fresh tears erupt into my eyes when I turn and see Kiba standing there.

"Hinata? No, don't cry. It's alright," he guides me to the floor and I slump against him, crying uncontrollably...I don't even know why...I think it's the drink.

"What happened?" he questions as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear...God, I must look a mess.

"Naruto..." I hiccup. "He...he kissed me...and...and then Minnie...slap." humiliation bubbles up again and I cry into Kiba's shirt, pretending I didn't see his face of pure thunder.

"Naruto kissed you?" he demands.

I nod, sniffling into his shoulder. Kiba swears under his breath, suddenly I start to feel reeeeallly sleepy.

"Hinata?" Kiba taps me, but my eyes are already closing. I'm dimly aware of being picked up and then I'm gone.

_Hope this chapter was awkies. Umm in England the drinking age is 18 so yeah...naughty Hinata and her gang am I right? Yes. Yes I am right. So umm...yeah. Seeya :D R&R please._


	14. The Flash

Guy Face

_Don't worry dudes; Ima back!_

_Thanks to:__XxookamassxX,__Naruhina3, Babycakesninja, SasuNaru4evar (yup, I'm totally starting to change my views on certain pairings. But this story's just flowing the way I want it to, despite pairings I personally love XD), I'mInCharge-GodHelpUsAll, Inuyonas (lmao, I'm sorry you feel so strongly against KibaHina XD), Ai Deidara and Ghostsammeo for all your reviews :3_

_Now, on with the story!  
_

* * *

_Argh, jeez my head!_Slowly, I wake up; my head pounding. _What did I do last night?_ ...oh...wait...**crap**. I wince in pain, from my head and from humiliation, as I recall the scenario from last night. I shift slightly and I hear a weird...dog noise.

"Holy crap!" I yelp as I realise I'm curled up next to a big, white dog.

Where the hell am I? The big white dog turns and licks my hand and I realise its Akamaru. He barks happily at me then leaps off the sofa.

"Kiba?" I croak.

He comes wandering in, holding two glasses of water.

"Oh, hey Hinata. You're awake." he comments as he sits down on his sofa, next to me.

I shift under the blanket he's draped over me and reach for my water. "Yeah." I agree.

"How're you feeling?" he questions.

"Like crap." I admit.

"You can always tell the first time drinkers." he quips.

"Kiba..." I sit up properly and take in his living room. "How did I end up here?"

"I carried you." he replies casually.

"All the way here?" I gasp.

"No," Kiba smiles and shakes his head...at my stupidity probably. "I carried you to Itachi's car and he drove us here. Then I carried you inside, then..." he trails off.

"Then...what?" I press feeling a little panicky. What did we do? I pat my body to see if I'm still fully clothed...yup I am...what is the 'then'?

"I went back to the party and nearly got into a fight with Naruto." he says in a rush.

_Ah, so no accidental sexual congress with my best friend...phew! But still..._ My eyes widen and I stare at him in shock.

"What? Kiba why?" I yelp.

"Because I was furious at him for messing you around." he says quickly, his voice defensive. His mouth curves down into an upset frown.

I decide to calm him. "You **nearly** got into a fight with him? What happened?" I question. I'm trying to calm him by showing I'm not mad at him, but all I can think is: did I really miss that much when I was sleeping?

"Itachi and Neji split it up. Then I took the bus back home...to be with you," he casts me a sidelong look and I go red before glugging down all my water in one go.

There's silence for a while, then my phone –which is on the coffee table in front of us- goes off. Kiba grabs it before I can, and his eyes narrow immediately at the voice on the other side.

"This is Kiba," he says stiffly. There's silence as the person on the other end talks, then Kiba replies, seemingly cutting them off. "Why the fuck do you think I'd put her on?" he growls, his jaw clenching. "Oh really?" he's quiet for a moment. "She's my best friend, Naruto, so yeah, I would say I'm pretty fucking mad. Now stop calling." he hangs up.

"Naruto?" I question- my heart racing.

"That's the third time he's called." Kiba replies, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"What?" I shriek. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

Kiba looks at me incredulously. "Because he would just come up with some bullshit excuse, as to why he kissed you, and hurt you all over again!"

Our eyes lock for a moment then he groans loudly and falls backwards onto the sofa, he closes his eyes.

"Kiba, what's the time?" I murmur.

"It's 9AM." Kiba answers.

"What? How long have I been sleeping for?" I squeak.

Kiba smiles, his eyes still closed. "A long time." he murmurs.

"Kiba...have you slept?" I ask worriedly as I spot the rings around his eyes signifying his tiredness.

"Not so much." he admits.

I feel awful, he stayed awake for God knows how long; just to make sure I was ok.

"You should get some sleep now." I suggest delicately.

"Maybe I should," he agrees, a smirk becoming apparent on his lips.

We're silent for a few minutes, and he shifts; putting his legs on my lap and placing his hands on his stomach (just remembered that Kiba's got abs, dammit Hinata!). After a few moments, he speaks.

"I'm sorry for when I act like a jackass, 'Nata." he murmurs. He reaches out, and takes my hand in his. His hand's a lot rougher than Naruto's and bigger...I don't feel the rush of excitement I felt when Naruto held my hand, all those days ago...I feel more...comforted. Safe, I guess, would be the word.

"I am too." I quip.

He smiles and flicks me with his free hand, I pinch his palm with the hand that's entrapped within his.

"Aah," he groans, his eyes still closed. "Crazy lady."

I laugh, then we both fall silent. I look at him for a few minutes. His eyes are still closed. I've never noticed before; but his eyelashes are really quite long. I take in his tanned skin –so contrasting in comparison to mine- then my eyes drift to his lips. They're still puckered slightly into a smile, they look soft, warm...inviting. I'm not thinking, so that's why I slowly lower my head down so that I'm only a few centimetres away from him. I hold my breath and smile as his warm breath tickles my face. Then...then I sorta press my lips against his. His eyes are open immediately. **Shit**! I thought he was asleep! Oh God, now I'm a skank! _Maybe if you get slapped by Minnie she gives you skank disease..._Kiba's voice interrupts my frantic thoughts:

"Hinata?" he questions; looking confused.

But I'm already at the door. "Thanks for looking after me Kiba, you're a great friend." I gabble quickly before ripping open the door and crashing outside.

I mentally murder myself as I trot home. What was I doing? I don't like him! Do I? No! He's my friend...argh! I shake my head as his stupid lips float into my vision again. A woman casts me a scared look as I stomp along, shaking my head at nothingness. _If only you knew lady_I think grimly to myself.

The only thing that manages to snap me out of my reverie is the ching ching! of my phone –which I managed to grab off the table while doing my impression of the flash- I check it, and see it's Ino:

**Hinata! Babe! I heard about what happened last night. By the by, Naruto says he's really sorry. I think he actually properly is by the way. Cuz him and Skanky Mc Minnie have split up! He caught her snogging some old guy called Might Gai (or something stupid like that) like right after the party. So, there was a massive, drunken argument and...yeah. By the way: IIII got with Saaaai! Xxx-Ino**

I'm too moody to reply and I'm just about to put my phone back when it ching chings again...It's Naruto:

**Hey, Hinata. I'm just gonna text you, since Kiba keeps putting the phone down. All I've been calling to say is that: I'm sorry. I broke up with Minnie last night. I'm sorry it took me so long to work out that she was like...how she is. So, I'm sorry and...well, whatever I said, last night, to get you to kiss me...I meant it. Hopefully I'll see you around- Naruto.**

I groan loudly and kick a stone near me. I glower at it as it plonks down the drain. **Now** he decides he likes me. Life is so stupidly complicated.

_Hope it was ok! R&R_


	15. Confusing Speeches

Guy Face

_Oh wow! I never expected to get this many reviews XD I humbly thank you all, from the bottom of my heart :D It seriously means a lot; I love getting all this great feedback from you all!_

_So, thanks specifically to: Asuka99, Babycakesninja, SasuNaru4evar (well...I'm glad I've invoked such a strong reaction from you I guess :L), Inuyonas (even if you kill them in your story, they'll still be living in mine! Mwahahah!),__XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Ai Deidara and Ghostsammeo for reviewing the last chapter. NOW on to the story! Oh...and one word: 'SPEECH'.  
_

* * *

I get back to the house at like half nine (thanks to my power-walking) and my ears are immediately hit by the sound of my father and uncle bickering, as soon as I'm through the door.

"You've still got five days left! Why are you packing now?" my uncle rages.

"It's always good to be organised!" my dad hits back.

Yup, that's the Hyuga's. Even snarky when they're trying to be polite. There's nothing like yelling at someone to convince them to relax. I emerge into the living room and I'm confronted by the sight of my dad madly packing things into a suitcase, while my uncle attempts to throw it all out. It's refreshing to see two grown men so willing to give up their dignity...**not**. As soon as I walk in the brothers' eyes are on me. My dad glowers at me, all red in the face.

"Where were you last night?" he demands.

I freeze. Oh holy crap!

There's a Neji-type shuffle behind me and then he speaks. "After the party, she went to sleep round Tenten's. She wasn't feeling well." he quickly **lies** for me.

I turn and give him a wide-eyed stare and he smiles down at me.

"Probably drunk." my dad huffs. My uncle nods in agreement.

"That's the problem with kids nowadays, they always..."

Neji and I trot out of the room as my uncle raves on.

"T...thanks." I stutter as Neji reaches the stairs ahead of me.

"No problem. I'm not in the mood to hear arguments." he replies.

I did **not** know that Neji was nice. He tramps up the stairs and I'm just about to follow when my dad shouts my name. I walk back into the living room and my dad throws money at me.

"Go get some groceries for dinner." he instructs me.

I nod and wince as my pounding head responds to the movement. I take the money and head out the door.

* * *

Hours later and I'm on the bus, bags of shopping at my feet. And this is why I hate my life; because when I look out of the window I see Naruto emerging from a shop. Crap! Our eyes meet for a second and then I duck my head. The bus stops and, when I glance up, I see Naruto running for it. Seconds later he clambers on, pays and sits next to me. I stare resolutely out of the window.

"Hinata, where is this bus heading?" Naruto asks after a while.

"Did you just pay to get on to talk to me?" I ask, smiling slightly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," Naruto nods. "Like, seriously."

"Mmm." I reply. I'm determined not to look at him. I'll let him make his case or whatever, but I can't be swayed by his looks. He coughs a little, then begins.

"Okay. I know you're probably furious at me, and for good reason. I'm not going to play the: 'I was drunk' card because that's sorta irrelevant. Look, I was confused because, well, see, I've never fancied a girl while I was going out with another, before," he glances at me –and I go steadily red- before he continues. "I thought you were like...well, I thought you were totally hot the first time I ever saw you. And, as it turned out, you had...**have** a totally cool personality. But, I didn't **like** like you then. I started liking you –properly- when Sasuke told me he reckoned you liked me. I mean, I was totally stunned, because I didn't pick up on any signs, you know?"

Really? **Really?**

"So, anyway, then I started thinking about you more and more. I guess I'm sorta glad Minnie cheated on me –in a way- because that meant I didn't have to do the whole: 'It's not working out' thing. Anyway, I know I went about it totally the wrong way, but I guess I really, really like you, Hinata. You're adorable, funny and sweet...so...oh! And, sorry"

I just sit there, stunned...and now my heart's pounding, my stomach's doing flips and my head's in a tizzy. Flashes of Naruto flit through my head, but they're battling for space with Kiba. Naruto's warm hand closes on mine and I stare down at it.

"I hope...if anything, at least...we can be friends?" he says softly.

I look up and into his eyes, gulp, and nod.

"Thanks...I like you Hinata. I really do," he stands up. "And now I better go because if I carry on, on this bus journey, I'll end up on the other side of the world"

I let out a laugh that sounds half like a sob, and watch as he descends off the bus at the stop. Once he's out of sight, I hit my head against the cool, metal bar in front of me. I can't even begin to understand my jumble of thoughts. So many new feelings well up inside me: Anger, compassion, sadness, lust, happiness. I'm just **CONFUSED**. It would be at times like this that I'd usually call Kiba and just talk about stupid things until I was cheered up. But...that's the thing; I can't tell if it's Kiba or Naruto who's making me feel all these emotions.

_Hopefully that was okay. I know the humour kind of disappeared after a few paragraphs, but hey...never let anyone tell you Guyface ain't deep! :L Hope you were all okay with that you crazy KibaHina or NaruHina fans. Umm...I hope you'll be willing to stick with this story, and thanks to all who have so far! You...BABES._


	16. Emotions

Guy Face

_Yo, yo, yo! I'm updating rapidly nowadays, no? We're nearing the end guys D: But I have many more Au's planned so don't worry babehs!_

_Thanks to: SasuNaru4evar, Inuyonas,__XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Ghostsammeo and Babycakesninja for reviewing. Thanks so much! =D  
__I hope this chapter is okay...now, onto the story:  
_

* * *

I get off the bus -my head still reeling from Naruto's speechy ma bob- and begin lugging my bags down the road to Neji's house. I'm still, most definitely, confused. I still sorta like Naruto, but I did feel kinda betrayed by him, and then there's Kiba...giving me strange emotions that I never suspected I'd ever feel about him. I get to the front path of the house and then I notice Kiba just about to knock on the door.

"Kiba!" I call.

He turns, spots me, and waves, causing me to blush bright red...great. This is so **not** gonna be like normal.

"Hey Hinata." he greets, once I reach him.

"H...hey Kiba." I mutter.

"Get anything nice?" he enquires, before digging about in my shopping bags. I slap him on the back of his head.

"Oi," I tell him off. "That's for dinner."

"Sorry." he concedes as he comes back out of the bags, rubbing his head.

"So...why are you here?" I ask, deliberately avoiding eye contact as I rub the plastic handle of one of the bags, because I know full well what he's here for. And, sure enough...

"Um, Hinata?" he smiles sorta awkwardly at me. "We do...sorta have to talk about the kiss."

I freeze, even though I was expecting it. "I saw Naruto today." I gabble; desperate to change the topic away from the kiss. Kiba's face is stony immediately.

"Oh yeah?" he replies, leaning against the door. "What'd he have to say?"

"He...he said he really likes me..." I murmur, refusing to meet my best friend's eyes.

Kiba's voice is soft when he next speaks. "And what do you think of that?" there's no accusation or anger in his tone...which just sorta makes me feel worse.

"I don't know," I groan. I bring my eyes up to meet Kiba's. "I'm so confused."

Kiba smiles calmly at me. "I don't want to push you into anything Hinata. You're my best friend if you want to stay just friends, I'll respect that."

We're silent for a few seconds. "That's the thing...I don't know if I want to stay just friends." I reply.

So it's out there. I was keeping it bottled up; trying to believe that I just wanted to stay friends...but inside I knew that, maybe, being friends wasn't enough for me. Kiba gazes at me for a few seconds, and then speaks.

"Hinata. I don't want to confuse you even more or anything. But...well, I need to get this out there...I love you..."

**What?** My eyes widen in surprise. Love is a whole lot bigger than really, really liking someone. I half expect Kiba to be joking, but, when I look up at him I can tell he really means it. He refuses to look at me and instead stares resolutely at his hands as he talks.

"I'm in love with you Hinata. I've always liked you, but I guess since I never had like, well, 'competition' for you I was happy to just push those 'stupid' emotions to the side and simply be friends with you. But...then I found out you liked Naruto...And, at first, I was like: 'Cool, this'll help me get over her' and everything. Then I realised...I was really not okay with it, and...it's because I love you. I've never felt this way about someone before. I love everything about you. I love your eyes; your gorgeous hair; your milky, smooth skin," he flashes me a wry grin. "Your figure,"

I blush.

"You're funny, caring, beautiful...so, so beautiful. And you don't realise how wonderful you are or how much you mean to me...well, until now..."

"Kiba, I..." I begin, not sure –at all- what I'm going to say.

But he shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Hinata, don't worry. I know you probably don't have the same feelings as I do. And **please** don't feel like I'm forcing you to love –or even like- me back. Like I said, if you just want to stay friends, I'll respect that. I just...it was really hard when I realised that I loved you...and it was so hard keeping it inside. Harder, so much harder, than when I simply fancied you."

"W...when did you realise?" I stutter, surprised I can speak at all. But...how did I not know my **best friend**loved me?

He smiles ruefully at me. "I fancied you since day one, but I guess it developed into...love pretty recently. It was when you disappeared from the cinema. I don't know what it was –I was pretty sure you'd be fine- but I felt **so** much worry, I felt like my heart was going to explode," he cuts himself off with a laugh. "God I sound gay." he chuckles.

"No...no." I murmur. I can't believe such a small thing –for me at least- got him so worried. Scratch that. I can't believe: **I DIDN'T WORK OUT THAT MY BEST FRIEND LOVES ME!**

"And...well, from then on I just couldn't stand it when you talked about Naruto...it felt like my heart was being ripped out...not your fault though, obviously," he amends quickly. "You can like whoever you want. It's not up to me. What I think doesn't matter. I guess that's why I was **so** angry at Naruto. It wasn't just that he made you cry –though that did seriously piss me off- I think it was more that he didn't realise how God damn lucky he was...to have someone has wonderful as you..." he breaks off quickly and shakes his head. "This is stupid. Hinata, I love you. But please don't think that means we can't just go back to being friends. You can go out with Naruto or whatever. I think...as long as I have you in my life I'll be happy."

I stare at him, flabbergasted by this Kiba...the Kiba that's in **love** with me. He leans down and ever so gently presses his lips onto mine. Then he leaves. There's only so much emotion one girl can take in a day...and it's only 11am! One thing's for sure though; I have to sort this out. One way or another I'm going to have to consider this very deeply. My best friend? Who loves me...and I'm not sure how I feel about him? Or the sweet boy who I fancy madly...and who really, really likes me? DAMMIT. I'm considering becoming a nun...

* * *

_Okay, I've left it long enough _I muse to myself as I check the clock and see it's 6pm. Time to go sort it. I can't just run away from this; it wouldn't be fair on either Naruto or Kiba.

"I'm just going out dad!" I yell, and before he can tell me that I'm not allowed (as he always does for some strange unexplainable reason) I'm out of the door.

* * *

I reach his house in record time...full of nervous energy; I nearly punch the doorbell in. He's at the door in seconds.

"Hinata?" he murmurs.

I take a shuddery breath. _Here I go._

_Bwahahahahah cliffhanger. I seriously hope this was ok...blargh I'm totally worried about this chapter D:_


	17. Clutter cleared

Guy Face

_Yaaay! The newest chapter! I would have liked to have got this up yesterday for Hinata's birthday, but hey, only a day late! So I'll dedicate this chapter to the wondrous Hinata! Happy birthday for yesterday! But sad times guys; it's also the second to last chapter...the next chapter will be the last. It'll be so sad and I'll sob and maybe you'll sob and Orochimaru will sob and it'll all be very sad. SO while I have you here I guess it's time to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:_

_So thank you to: XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Inuyonas, Ai Deidara, SasuNaru4evar, Asuka99, La Fleur exquise, XxookamassxX and Ghostsammeo for all your reviews._

_Oh and three quick notes! First of all; do you all like the new addition to the summary? Heehee, I think it shows that Guyface has a lot of different elements. Anyway the second of my 'notes' is that if you really hate Minnie and would like to see her bashed then perhaps you should check in on Inuyonas' story: 'WHO IS IT?' It's really funny and Minnie's making a cameo! So I'm sure Inuyonas would appreciate your reviews ^_^ It really is a good story. So there you go Inuyonas ;D_

_OH and even though he didn't ask me to, another story you should read is: 'My metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life' It's an adorable, funny, AU story from Sasuke's POV by Ghostsammeo. It's so cute and literally hilarious. So try it guys! Anyway on to Guyface...I guess.  
_

* * *

He wipes sleep out of his eyes and gazes at me; giving me a horrible feeling in my stomach; all butterflies and that. 'Cept they feel like butterflies with barbed wire wings. The silence stretches on and then he opens his mouth, I get there first though.

"NARUTO!" I bellow. Pent up energy got the better of me...I don't know.

He takes a step back, looking more than a little confused. "Y...yes?" he mumbles.

_I'm going to have to say it eventually_I think darkly to myself.

"HeSaidHeLovedMe." I gabble really quickly.

Naruto just looks even more confused. "Wuh?" he questions.

"He. Said. He. Loved. Me. Kiba said he loved me." I clarify.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh..."

I cut him off however. "And I don't know how I feel about him you know? We were friends but I knew he liked me. But, like is totally different to love. Cuz love is serious and now I'm not sure how I feel about him. Naruto, he has really long eyelashes, and soft lips. Also, he's got abs. And, I liked you, but you liked Minnie, and Kiba was always there for me. And, maybe, just maybe; I'm considering if I love him too. Though I can't, can I? Because I fancy you, but do I? **Abs**."

Sheesh, lame finish. Naruto's studying me critically, looking more intelligent than I've ever seen him.

"So let me get this straight," he begins slowly. "Kiba...said he loved you..."

"I'm sorry." I interrupt quickly.

Naruto shakes his head. "Hinata, if Kiba said he loves you, what are you doing here?"

Wasn't expecting that.

"Wha?" I reply.

"Love? That's massive, like...huge. It'd take a guy a lot to admit to that. I mean, it was really hard telling you I simply fancied you. I can't even begin..."

"That's why I'm here!" I interject. "**You** really, really like me...so I'm confused and..."

"What's to be confused about?" Naruto questions. "I said that it'll be cool even if we're just friends. **Love** is massive Hinata. I'm officially backing off you...unless..." he trails off and studies me with his big blue eyes. "Well, how do you feel about him?"

I fall forwards into his chest as everything goes black.

"Oh thank God! Hinata, you're awake!"

Dude déjà vu...I look blearily up into Naruto's face and close my eyes for a few seconds.

"What..." I groan. I realise slowly that I must be in Naruto's house; on his sofa.

"You straight out fainted on me!" Naruto explains. "I think I'll take that as an answer by the way. Dude, Hinata I'm thinking you totally dig Kiba."

"Or all my emotions got the better of me." I retort wearily.

Naruto strokes my hand softly. "Look, don't get so worked up kay? It's much simpler now; I'm out of the running. It's just you...and Kiba now."

And...I think he's right; because even though Naruto's stroking my hand, I'm not feeling the same flashes of hot excitement that spiked through me the first time. His hand just feels warm...comforting. Tears flood into my eyes.

"But, I don't..." I sob. "I don't know how I feel about him! I think he thinks I still like you, like what I thought. All I feel now, when I see Kiba, is a really tight sensation in my chest. Like some douche bag's squeezing my heart." more tears, I close my eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto whispers softly. "Have you ever felt that way before?"

"No," I reply bitterly. "I'd remember."

"Then...maybe...that's love."

The silence in the room is deafening...do...**do** I love Kiba?

"Maybe Kiba's the douche bag doing the squeezing of your heart?" Naruto continues. Somehow keeping a straight face despite the fact that the just uttered the most ridiculous sentence in the world. "Do you think that would fit?" he presses.

And, despite myself, I nod. Because...yes, it does make sense. I guess the line between best friend love and 'in love' love is sorta thin.

"What're you gonna do?" Naruto questions.

"I guess...I guess I'll have to tell him," I mutter, and fear suddenly clutches at me. This all feels too big. Dude, I'm only sixteen! Damn Kiba! Damn that stupid, beautiful Kiba! "I've still got five days left here. I'll formulate a plan over the next few days." I decide.

"Cool, I feel like I'm in some movie or something." Naruto grins.

"Naruto...thank you and...sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" Naruto blinks.

"Well...thanks to me turning up you split up with your girlfriend and...everything." I murmur.

"The girlfriend was Minnie," Naruto replies plainly, before grinning. "If anything; I should be thanking you!"

I smile at him. "If you're sure..."

"One hundred percent!" Naruto interrupts.

"What will you do now?" I enquire.

"Sob about you leaving. Then I've got my eye on a much older woman by the name of Anko. I don't think she's single and she's a helluva lot older than me, but...hey. Then, after that, go to Kiba and yours wedding of course." he answers.

I burst out laughing and smile at him. "I think it's gonna be very easy to be friends with you Naruto."

He responds by wrapping me into a massive bear hug. "We totally need nicknames." he decides.

...oh dear.

* * *

I'm home within ten minutes and I think the actual visit was no more than an hour. But, apparently, my dad and uncle are quick life wreckers. My dad calls me, as soon as I'm in the door, and when I venture towards his voice, I'm confronted by him, my uncle and Neji, all looking at me.

"We're leaving tomorrow now." my dad tells me.

"Wh...wha?" I stutter.

"Your uncle has a business trip he must attend, and it isn't fair to just heap us on Neji, who has school work to do of course. Also, Hanabi's flu has gotten worse, and it's too hard for your mother to deal with alone. So, we're heading home tomorrow." my dad explains.

I take out my phone immediately, and scroll down my friends list. My thumb hovers over Kiba's name, then I swiftly press down on Shino.

**Help! We're leaving tomorrow! I won't have a chance to say goodbye!- Hinata**

His text comes back immediately.

**I'm on it- Shino**

Wha? On what?

_I can't believe this is going to end so soon! The next chapter is the end...sheeesssh. Hopefully I'll manage to tie up all loose ends...Thanks for reading it and sticking with it for so long. R&R_


	18. Mouse Warrior

Guy Face

_OH MAI GAWD! It's the last chapter! D: It's the end of an era. Never in my life could I ever had imagined that people would take to this so well. You've all made me feel so happy! I really hope you enjoyed the fic (despite the obvious pairing debate that happened). And I hope you'll be around to enjoy many more of my Naruto fics with me. Guyface isn't just mine, it's yours guy's as well, cuz you helped me with it, encouraged me with it and generally just helped me produce it. So I hope you enjoyed it, and now I'm going to thank you all properly, for all your reviews, at the bottom of the page. So now...on with the story.  
_

* * *

I tried packing slowly, honestly I did, but not even superman would be able to fight off my dad when he's on a packing rampage. The man **actually** shoved me out of the way in order to, (and I quote) 'maintain packing efficiency'.

So, as a result of my dad being **MENTAL**, I'm seated in the back of Neji's car with Neji at the wheel, my dad at the radio (i.e. turning the station over, every ten seconds) and suitcases slamming into me at every turn.

Soon –too soon- Neji brings us into the train station's parking lot. Sighing heavily, I get out of the car, just in time to hear my dad growl: "Oh for goodness sake,"

I follow his eye line and gasp in shock when I see...**everyone** in the car park. Shino, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Naruto, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu...even Kisame! I nearly faint.

"Fifteen minutes," my dad snarls at me. "You have fifteen minutes until the train arrives."

Neji smiles at me and then he and my father lug the luggage away. I venture over to the massive crowd of people. Something tells me I won't have enough time to say a personal goodbye to **everyone**.

"Hinaaata!" Naruto yells once he sees me.

"Naruto, hi," I greet. "Umm...how did you..."

"We're psychic!" Naruto declares.

"Ah shut it Naruto," Sakura scolds, yanking him back as Sasuke mutters: 'Dobe'.

I glance to Ino whose arm in arm with Sai. She catches my eye and then winks.

"Shino told us all you were leaving and where, we all wanted to say goodbye." Sakura explains.

"Well he invited **us**, Itachi and his friends just tagged along." Sasuke mumbles, he throws a glare at his older brother, who opens his eyes slowly.

"You needed a ride..."

"Yeah a 'ride', we didn't want you to tag along." Sasuke retorts moodily.

"...and Hinata is as much **our** friend as yours." Itachi continues as if Sasuke never spoke.

"Yeah, she's Kisame's bestie hmm." Deidara nods defiantly.

I turn to him, and he and Sasori crush me into a hug before I can speak.

"We're going to miss you. Don't wait too long until you visit again." Sasori advises.

"And if you ever want to crash anywhere; my place is always open yeah." Deidara grins.

"Your place is a pigsty." Sasori snarls over my head at Deidara.

"It's an artistic 'pigsty', an explosion of clothes everywhere! Boom!" Deidara replies.

"Pigsty." Sasori hits back.

Deidara detangles himself from me before retorting: "Chaotic beauty!"

I leave them to squabble and turn to Itachi. He smiles, before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer so much at the hands of that repugnant girl, these past two weeks." he sighs as we pull apart.

"You made it a little more bearable," I smile. "I'll see you soon?"

"Farewell for now Hinata," Itachi smiles back. "Sasuke and Sakura hurry up your goodbyes, I'm sure Hinata and her father will be wanting to be home soon."

Sasuke glowers at him and whispers something like: "I'll take as long as I want **weasel**." under his breath, before turning to me.

Sakura pulls me into a hug. "I'm actually going to miss you so much Hinata!" she exclaims.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back soon." I assure her.

Sasuke smiles at me, his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for rescuing my best friend from that dog, Hinata," he inclines his head. "Naruto's an idiot, but he's my friend. I hope you let him down easy?"

I blush; of course! Sasuke is Naruto's best friend; he's bound to have told him **everything**.

Sasuke nods, smiling. "Come back to visit soon. You're a cool girl Hinata."

"She is cool and it's a fucking outrage that she has to leave so fucking early!" declares a voice from behind me. I go to turn, but I'm swept into a bone-crushing hug. It doesn't take me long to work out that it's Hidan crushing me and, well, cursing a lot.

"I'll...I'll miss you too Hidan." I squeak.

He drops me and looks, very seriously, into my eyes. "Hinata, if you want to stay a little longer...I can always go break one or two of your old man's fingers?"

"No...no, that's okay." I shake my head, wide-eyed.

"I'm gonna fucking miss that!" Hidan declares, sticking his finger into my face. "That adorable little face of terror! We're all gonna miss you." he turns to Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu, menacingly. "Right?"

They all murmur half-hearted affirmation...well Kakuzu and Zetsu do. Kisame just goes: "No." very bluntly. I back away from them as Hidan launches into a tirade of swear words, directed at Kisame. I venture over to Ino and Sai.

"Hinata," Ino exclaims, she wraps me into a hug. "Don't lose touch okay? We need to hang out properly sometime."

"Definitely," I nod, then I smile and look down at her and Sai's hands, clasped together. "You two are looking pretty cosy."

"Yup, we're the hottest couple ever right?" Ino grins.

"Oi Ino-pig! I think you'll find that, that title belongs to me and Sasuke." Sakura calls over as Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"But you've got a massive..." Sai begins, but Ino slaps her hand over his mouth as Sakura's eyes narrow.

"We're both incredibly hot couples, okay?" she placates.

She gives me another hug and Sai waves at me absentmindedly and then I go over to Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari and Choji.

"Hey, see you around Hinata. It was fun knowing someone hated that Minnie just as much as me." Temari smirks as I reach them.

"It's a drag; you leaving so soon," Shikamaru comments, his eyes leave the clouds and settle on me as he smirks. "But I guess I'll always have our phone conversation as a wonderful memory."

Temari elbows him and he elbows her back as Choji, Gaara and I laugh.

"Yeah, I'll always have serving you a drink as a memory." Choji chuckles.

"I don't have any wonderful memories with you." Gaara muses.

"We'll make some, next time I'm here...we'll have a phone conversation while you serve me food." I suggest.

"Good idea." he laughs.

I wave and then move on...to Naruto.

"Don't go!" he wails, launching himself onto me and pulling me into a hug.

Laughing, I push him off. "I...I have to," I giggle. "You know that."

"But you'll be back soon right? Don't stay away for too long."

"I won't Naruto, I promise." I smile.

We hug again and when we pull apart, he sniffs. "I'll miss you Mouse Warrior." he sighs.

Wha? "What?" I question in confusion.

His face lights up with joy. "Mouse warrior! That's your nickname! I came up with it just as you left yesterday!"

I stare at him. "Mouse warrior?" I repeat. "Really?"

"Yup!" Naruto laughs. "You're Mouse warrior and I'm Ramen King, RK for short!"

I stare some more at him. It's sorta weird how I can do it so easily without blushing anymore. I guess it was destiny that we were meant to be friends...nothing more. He whips out his phone and shoves it at me.

"See? I saved you as Mouse warrior!" he exclaims.

"Y...yeah you did." I agree good-naturedly.

"Save me as Ramen King 'aight?" he grins.

"Oh yeah, I'll...I'll get on it." I nod before reaching Shino. I yank him into a hug.

"Thank you for doing this." I mumble into his shoulder.

"It's no problem." Shino shrugs in embarrassment.

"It is," I nod my head earnestly. "Everyone's here! Except...well..."

"Kiba?" Shino shrugs. "I texted and called him, but he hasn't replied. He knows where to come though, so don't worry. He'll be here."

I shrug. "I'm not so su..."

"HIIINNAAAAAA!"

I swear, I have never seen Shino look as alarmed as he does right now, though I'm sure my face mirrors his exactly. Suddenly, Sakura's next to me. She grabs my arm.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" she yelps.

"Fo...for what?"

"She asked me to go shopping with her, but I told her I was busy; and she asked with what; and I couldn't lie!" Sakura squeaks quickly.

"Yes you could," Sasuke growls, appearing next to her. "That's exactly what you do with her!"

Only Minnie could cause such full blown panic. She's clomping across the parking lot, on twelve inch heels and not much else, waving madly. I mentally prepare myself. To be fair to her; I **did**, sorta, steal her boyfriend; she's been through stuff too, I can't exactly push her into a bush...can I? And then she's upon me.

"Hina!" she shrieks. "I can't believe you were planning on leaving without saying goodbye to me!" she engulfs me into a glittery hug. "There's no hard feelings right?"

Is there? I consider for a moment...and then slowly shake my head.

"Oh thank freaking goodness!" Minnie yelps. "Because I was..."

But the sight of somebody making their way into the parking lot, drowns her out for me...Kiba. He's got his hands in his pockets; his head ducked, like he's embarrassed. I just...**stare** at him, mouth open; because nothing can explain the overwhelming **happiness** I feel at seeing his face. Shino sees him too and he nudges me.

"I told you." he smiles.

It's like in slow motion or something. Sakura pulls Minnie away from me and nearly everyone –excluding Shino- retreat backwards. And then Kiba reaches us. He coughs awkwardly.

"Uh...hey. Sorry I'm late...I..." he rubs the back of his head and then stares at the floor.

_As if! That is NOT the way this is going down!_I yank him into a hug.

"You took your time," I whisper into his ear. "And with me having a gigantic question for you, as well."

He draws out of the hug –his hands still on my waist however, causing little electric shocks now and again- and he looks at me questionably. "And what's that?"

I blush and glance at the ground before looking back up at him. "Would you be up for...being more than friends? Cuz...um...Kiba...I love you."

Everyone around us gasps apart from Naruto, who whoops. Kiba looks frozen; he stares down at me for a few seconds and for a few terrible heartbeats I think he's going to reject me, but then he bends me over backwards, and presses his lips forcefully onto mine. **Never** have I known myself to be so happy.

His beautiful, warm, soft lips press down on mine as our friends whoop, cat call and wolf whistle (courtesy of Deidara and Sasori I think). He pulls me back up and grins at me.

"Is that...is that a yes to being more than friends?" I question breathlessly.

"You're too damn beautiful," he chuckles huskily, before bringing me closer to him, he rubs his nose on mine and smiles. "I would say it was a pretty major yes."

I blush and Shino groans.

"Oh fantastic, I'm going to be a major third wheel now." he moans.

Kiba laughs and pushes him a little. "You know it." he nods, before smiling contently back down at me.

"Hinata! Come on! We've got to go now!" my dad's voice comes drifting out to me.

Kiba releases me, but his hand lingers on mine for a few seconds. "I love you." he tells me, his expression serious.

"I love you too." I reply before kissing him.

And then I'm walking towards the station to a chorus of: 'Bye Hinata!', 'Way to get in there!' and 'Hinata you little devil! Bye!'

I stop at the station doors and see all my friends waving. I also see Temari pushing Minnie into a bush.

I'm on the train when I receive a butt load of texts. A text from Ramen King (Naruto); declaring that Kiba and I are adorable, but he's now going to tease Kiba to death. One text from Ino, claiming I'm an adorable, sexy devil that she'll miss. Sakura's text is basically her squealing about the adorableness of the kiss and how it's: 'Like something from the movies!'

Minnie texts me whining about how Temari pushed her into a bush. Shino texts me saying goodbye. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori all text me, reassuring me that'll they'll keep an eye on Kiba and they'll 'watch' him for me.

But the text that makes me smile the most is from Kiba:

**I love you- Kibalicious.**

_The end_

_So, was that, or was that not; the most extremely cheesy thing you've ever read? Hey! Romantic comedies are supposed to be cheesy! Leave me alone!_

_Right! Time to say thank you's!_

_La fleur exquise- I know you're a NaruHina fan, but thank you for being one of those lovely reviewers that don't bite authors heads off for not doing their favourite pairings. So thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the story!_

_Babycakesninja- Well...what can I say to you eh? You've been so supportive of this story all the way through. You're a hero and I'm in love with you. Marry me?_

_SasuNaru4evar- You're crazy KibaHina anti NaruHina rants kept me entertained ^_^ And I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I'm a firm KibaHina fan now. You're reviews always made me happy and me laugh, so I hope to see you around fanfiction :D_

_XxXUchiha SurayaXxX- Thank you for your crazy reviews in which you threw flowers XD They were lovely, just like you :D_

_Asuka99- I hope the KibaHina ending didn't wreck it for you? Anyway, thanks for your reviews, lots of luurve Gerkyhen._

_Lizakon- Coming in right near the end! Loool, I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for your lovely review ^_^_

_Inuyonas- Oh Inuyonas, where would I be without your unmatched Minnie hate? Nowhere I tell you, nowhere. It's good to know that Minnie has invaded another story with her sluttyness...feels good for an author to know XD Thanks for your funny reviews all the way through, you stuck with this to the end, and you're awesome for that!_

_Ghostsammeo- Oh you lovely little weirdo XD No review is better than the one that has a random name of some person from another fandom XD_

_Ai-Deidara- Your reviews were always lovely, comforting and funny. I genuinely really liked your reviews. You seem like a cool person. I hope you enjoyed the story ^_^ Thanks for reviewing so often :D_

_XxookamassxX- Lmao your comment about beating Minnie down, nearly made me cry with laughter XD Thanks for all your lovely reviews._

_Thanks to all others who reviewed. This was mainly for the people who followed it all the way, reviewed more than once and also helped me out a lot. Thanks to__**all**__reviewers. You kept the heart of this fic beating. And guys! You can control the next AU I put up! It's either AnkoXOrochimaru from Anko's POV, or SuigetsuXIno from Suigetsu's POV. Vote, please? Anyway...the end!_


End file.
